Life is not easy
by Firerush
Summary: A car accident can change a whole life. The 14-year-old Logan Henderson had to experience this on his own. Because since that day he is sitting in a wheelchair. Fortunately, he has his brother Carlos, who is always there for him.
1. Prologue

**Heyo, nice, that you are here. I hope you like the story.**

 **Note: The band doesn't exist, but the characters from the series come, but with other family names.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any rights to Big Time Rush and I don't want to make money here.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Carlos snored loudly. As long as a pillow hit him hard on the head. Startled, he jumped up and pushed his head. "Ouch!" He heard a laugh and looked at the other side of the room. There was his brother Logan and grinned at him. "Come on, Carlitos, get up. You know what Dad promised us today."

Carlos needed a moment to wake up, then he grinned. "Right, good. I'm the first in the bath." He jumped from the bed and ran past his brother into the hallway. Logan followed him, laughing.

When they were done, they went downstairs. Jeffrey Henderson smiled at the two of them. "So guys, ready for the day?"

"Yes sir," the two said in chorus. Then his wife Sylvia entered the kitchen. "I see how excited you are, but none of you go out of the house before you has breakfast."

"Mom!," the boys moaned annoyed.

At last it was time. The day could start. Ice hockey, eating hot dogs and watching the football game at the stadium. But shortly after the half-time Carlos announced that he felt bad.

"I told you not to eat so many hot dogs," Sylvia said worried. Carlos groaned. Logan looked at his dad. "We don't have to go home now, right?"

Jeffrey thought. He knew how much his son loved football. "How about Sylvia when you bring Carlos home and Logan and I look the game first? You can also take the car."

Carlos was in favor. He didn't like football so much. Sylvia nodded. "Okay, but we'd rather go on foot. Movement and fresh air are good for Carlos."

The game was over and Logan and his dad went enthusiastically to their car. Her team had won. However, the game was extended a few minutes and in the meantime it was already a bit late. Logan sat down on the passenger seat. He was tired, but couldn't stop discuss the game with his dad. After a while, however, his head tilted to the side and he closed his eyes.

Logan didn't know whether he had slept or not, at any rate a loud bang suddenly sounded and he opened his eyes in fright. He looked anxiously at his father. "Dad, what was that?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything."

Logan tried to see through the darkness. Suddenly another vehicle drove towards them. It drove very quickly and the road was small. "Damn!," Jeffrey cursed loudly. "What is the idiot doing? Is he insane?"

The vehicle didn't stop.

"Dad, it's coming towards us!" Logan panicked.

"Don't panic, my son. That'll work out." Jeffrey tried to calm Logan, but it didn't work. Maybe because he knew it was hopeless. The road was too small.

"Dad..."

"Logan, duck!"

"But..."

"Do what I say! Come on!"

Logan did it. In just this moment the other vehicle crashed into them. A deafening bang sounded, glass rattled and cracked. The car turned, tilted away to the side. A new bang and then... suddenly everything was quiet. Logan groaned. "Dad...?"

No Answer. Logan coughed. "Dad?"

Nothing. Somehow Logan managed to turn his head to the side. He screamed in horror. His father... he didn't move, he was full of blood and shards. And his head looked very strange... As if his neck...

"No! No!," Logan shouted. Tears came into his eyes. "Dad! No!" Logan wanted to get up, wanted to go to his father, he wanted to help him... He couldn't... His legs... Logan couldn't feel them anymore! This was the last thing he noticed before he became unconscious...


	2. The new school

_**The new school**_

The alarm clock rang in the morning. Carlos awoke and turned around immediately after his brother. He saw that Logan felt bad. He was sitting with his back to the wall, his head in his hands. Carlos wasn't sure whether Logan was awake or asleep. He jumped from the bed and went over to Logan. "Hey Loges, are you all right?"

Logan raised his head. His eyes were red and now he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. "They will hate me, Carlos. I know it."

"Nonsense! Nobody could hate you. You are the most lovable person ever. Well, except Mom, but you got it from her."

Logan shook his head. "You've seen Director Higgins. He wasn't enthusiastic to accept one like me. He said they had to change everything now. And only because of me."

"In many schools there are people with disabilities. I am more surprised that there is no such a thing at this school."

"One more reason to hate me, right? Look at me, Carlos: I'm a damn cripple! "

"They will not hate you, Logie." Carlos thought, then brightened his face. "If you want, you can have my fortune helmet."

"Thank you, Carlos. But I am already handicapped. With the helmet, I'd look more like an idiot," Logan said snappily. When he saw Carlos face, he swallowed. Carlos suddenly looked very sad and hurt. That was very rare.

"Carlos... I'm sorry, I..."

"The helmet... it was from Dad. He gave it to me at my birthday."

"I know. Please forgive me."

Carlos sniffed briefly, then he recovered. "Okay, forget it. And again, the others will like you. Besides, I'm with you all the time. And if anybody wants to annoy you, then he's got to deal with me. I promise to you."

Logan had to smile. "Thanks Carlitos."

"No problem. And now we get dressed, go to breakfast and go to school. Not resist talking."

They came out of the house and already saw the white van. A young man stood beside it and smiled at the three. Logan felt more than uncomfortable. Sylvia looked at her boys. "Well, have fun. And Carlos, look at Logan, do you?"

"Sure, Mom, don't worry."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

She hugged and kissed the two briefly. Before she went, she greeted the driver. Carlos and Logan came to him. He held out his hand. "Hello guys, I'm Florian, but you can call me Flo."

"Hi," said Carlos cheerfully. He never had problems with strangers. "I'm Carlos and that's Logan."

Logan nodded at Flo and shook his hand. Flo clapped his hands. "Okay, let's go."

Carlos turned to Logan. Logan cleared his throat. "Carlos, you don't have to drive with me. You can drive with the bus like the others. Honestly you don't have to..."

"Dream further Logie. I don't care what the others say. And now let's go."

Carlos helped Flo to put Logan in the car and then to put the wheelchair into the trunk. Then they got in and Flo started.

They arrived at the PWHS (Palm Woods High School). Carlos and Flo got out and opened the trunk. As they pulled the wheelchair out, Logan watched the schoolyard. Some students looked curiously at them. Logan was nervous. Carlos and Flo helped him get out and put him in the wheelchair. They were still being observed by the others. Flo sighed, relieved. "Okay, I'll be back at afternoon to pick you up."

"All right," Carlos replied, giving him a high-five. Flo waved and drove away. Carlos turned to Logan. "Ready?"

"No."

They went to the school building. When they arrived at the stairs they remained puzzled.

"Um..."

"Great."

Director Higgins had promised them that after the summer holidays the necessary changes would be completed. But a ramp wasn't to be seen.

"Okay," Carlos murmured. "Then we..."

"Ask for help?," a voice sounded behind them. They both turned around. A big blond boy stood in front of them and smiled slightly. He was oddly wearing a hockey jersey. Carlos looked at him relieved. "Would you really help us?"

"Sure, of course. Just tell me what to do."

"Could you help me get my brother up the stairs?"

"No problem."

Carlos and the boy managed to bring Logan upwards. There, the blonde held the door open and they entered the building.

"Thank you. Actually there should be a ramp, but... "

The blonde boy laughed. "Did Bitters tell you this?"

"What?," Logan asked, confused.

"Director Higgins. But we students call him Bitters, because... well... he's sometimes very bitter. Do you understand?"

The two shrugged.

"Anyway, Director Higgins is sometimes quite lazy. So it's no wonder the changes are not finished yet." He paused for a moment, then held his hand to his forehead. "Oh man, I didn't even introduce myself. I am Kendall."

Carlos smiled. He liked Kendall. "I'm Carlos and that's Logan."

Kendall looked at Logan thoughtfully. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Logan bit his lip. Carlos looked at him worried. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, I always need a while. And besides... most of them don't want to have anything to do with me... no more."

"Just because you're sitting in a wheelchair? That's stupid. So I can assure you that it doesn't matter to me. So... if you need someone here at school, then..."

Logan smiled lightly. "Really?"

"Yes? Believe me, I'm not going to look for outward things."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other. Both agreed: Kendall was a good person. They nodded to him. Kendall grinned and they went on. "To which class do you come?"

"9c," Logan replied. Kendall laughed. "Cool. Then you are in my class."

"Really cool," Carlos replied.

The day went well all in all. Logan and Carlos met the class teacher Miss Collins. She was really nice and very friendly. They had no lessons that day. The students instead told of their summer holidays. By the way, they also learned that Kendall was the class spokesman. Actually, no surprise. It suited him. He was popular and also the captain of the ice hockey team. Carlos immediately felt comfortable in the class. Logan wasn't so sure yet.


	3. Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Before the accident, the family went quite well. They lived in Minnesota where Jeffrey worked as an architect and Sylvia as an IT specialist. Logan and Carlos were two normal 14-year-old teenagers who loved life. However, there were differences between them. Carlos was more interested in the fun of life. He always found fast friends and was popular because of his open and funny nature. Logan, however, had always been a bit more serious, but he was very good at school. So they helped each other: Carlos helped Logan to find friends and Logan gave Carlos private tutoring, especially in math. They didn't want to know anything about girls, dates or relationships. They were only 14, they still had time. Still, Logan sometimes wondered if he would sooner find a girlfriend than Carlos. Carlos was popular, but terribly immature. There weren't so many differences in appearance: both had dark hair and brown eyes. But Logan's hair was dark brown and Carlos hair was black. Logan was also ten centimeters taller. But for the moment that didn't matter.

But then the accident happened and from then everything changed. In the hospital he and the family were given the sad news. Logan and Carlos' father was dead. Logan had guessed this, nevertheless it was a shock to him. And although this was really terrible, the next news for Logan was much worse. He had realized with horror that even after awakening he wasn't able to move his legs or even feel them! The doctor explained: Through the accident, Logan's entire lower body was paralyzed from now on. But he still had luck in misfortune, because mentally he was still fit. Nevertheless, for Logan, the world collapsed after this news, and he began to cry. Even his mom cried, while Carlos was just shocked. His dad was dead and his brother was to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. That was just unfair! Carlos looked at Logan sympathetically, then went to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Logan, I know this is really hard for you, but you should know that I don't care whether you are sitting in a wheelchair or not. You are my brother and I promise that I will always help you. I'll take care of you and I'll always be there for you."

Logan raised his head and looked at Carlos gratefully. "Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks Carlitos."

It was good that Logan had Carlos at his side, because after Logan went back to school, he needed all the support he could get. He was now sitting in a wheelchair and he had hated the thing from the start. But in spite of everything, it belonged to him now. Unfortunately, the people at school were not enthusiastic about it. No one wanted anything more to do with him. His friends turned away from him, even began to insult him.

After two years, Sylvia couldn't watch it anymore. So she decided to move with her sons to the big city. She was looking for some time and finally found a new job in Los Angeles. Of course, the move was not easy, especially because the father was buried here. But they promised to return regularly and visit him. In Los Angeles, Sylvia finally found a good school for her sons. And so the little family began their new life in L.A.


	4. New friends

_**New friends**_

In the next few days, Logan and Carlos were more and more friendly with Kendall. He was really nice, showed them the school and gave them important information about teachers and students. He even took Carlos into the ice hockey team. But what Logan liked most about him was that Kendall accepted him. Kendall treated him no differently than the others, and Logan was very relieved.

Kendall wasn't worried about anything, but Logan had noticed something. When Kendall didn't talk to anyone, he seemed more thoughtful and sometimes worried. During the pause he often tried to call someone, but he didn't succeed. Logan wondered who Kendall was thinking about. At least it was not his girlfriend, because she had also met the guys. Jo was just as social as her boyfriend. The two fit together very well. Jo had no problem with Logan. On the contrary, she often asked Logan for specific details about his life in a wheelchair. It didn't sound uncertain or fearful, but interested and that pleased Logan. Of course, Carlos understood immediately with her. Through Kendall, they also met his best friend James. With James, Carlos and Logan were divided. Carlos liked James right away, because it turned out that the two had the same childish humor. However, James didn't seem to be able to deal well with Logan's disability. He was very polite to Logan, but proper symphatism didn't occur. Logan accepted this.

But there were some students who had an aversion to Logan. In the pause they turned away when he passed or whispered over him. Logan had expected nothing else and still it depressed him. Fortunately, he had Carlos. He never left Logan's side. The only exception were the sport lessons. On please from Miss Collins, Kendall showed Logan a few days later the school library. Logan was instantly enthusiastic. And so it came to the conclusion that Logan was sitting in the library during the sports lessons and reading or doing his homework there. And gradually, Logan and especially Carlos got used to the new school and their new friends.


	5. The attack

_**The attack**_

Some weeks later, Logan sat once again in the school library. It was the last two hours and Carlos and the others had sports. Logan sat concentrating on his math homeworks until a sound from the door made him stop. Had he forgotten the time? He usually met Carlos before the school. But when he looked at the clock, he realized it was too early. Logan heard footsteps but didn't pay much attention to them and continued to work. Then the steps suddenly stopped. Logan listened, then he heard a few voices whispering.

"Hello?," Logan shouted. The voices fell silent. Logan bent down for his backpack to pack his things, then he heard the steps again. This time they were right behind him. But before he could do anything, he heard a voice say, "Hey Henderson, do you want to leave?"

Logan swallowed. He didn't know the voice. He remained still. The voice continued, "Good decision. We have a few more things to clarify." The steps came even closer. Logan acted instinctively. He drove back and heard someone wheeze. Then he moved quickly forward. He just had to get out of here and then... Too late! Two arms grabbed him. They pulled him back in the wheelchair until they were at the back of the library. Suddenly, Logan got a hard blow in the back. He fell to the ground. Then the kicks started. After the sixth, Logan stopped counting and simply let it go. At last a particularly violent kick hit him. He was sick of the pain. He heard several voices laugh and the voice from the beginning spoke again, "The best thing is to leave this city. Nobody wants you here. You damn cripple!"

Logan heard the people leave. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The pain was too much. He closed his eyes...

Carlos, Kendall, and James came laughing and jokingly from sports lessons. James turned his head, then said, "Hey Carlos, there's your driver."

Carlos leaned to the side. Flo waved and shouted, "Hey Carlos, can we start?"

"Sure. I just have to get Logan."

Flo nodded and Carlos turned to Kendall and James. "Are you coming with me?"

The two nodded and they set out for the school building. But they stopped at the stairs and Carlos looked around in surprise. "Strange, he's always waiting here."

A blond girl came past them. Kendall said, "Hey Peggy, is Logan still in the library?"

She shrugged. "No idea, Kendall. I wasn't there today."

Kendall nodded and said good-bye.

"Maybe he's still there. Sometimes he forgets the time while he is reading," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"Let's just watch," James suggested, and the others nodded approvingly.

They entered the library. Carlos walked ahead of them to a place at the window. Normally, Logan always sat here, but... "He's not there," Carlos said, confused. Kendall looked down at the floor. "But his backpack is here."

Carlos looked around and then said, "Hey Logan, are you coming? Time to leave." He got no answer. Slowly, Carlos became restless. "Okay, let's see if we can find him here."

Kendall and James nodded and they dispersed. Carlos walked along the corridors, and from time to time he called to Logan, but he still got no answer. When he had almost reached the end and turned around a corner, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a kind of wheezing or whimpering. Carefully he stepped closer. His mind took a moment to process the picture before him. Then Carlos began to shout, "No! Damn crap! Logan!" He heard Kendall's and James's questioning shouts, but he didn't answer. Instead, he dropped to the ground and stared at what was before him: Logan lay bloody on the ground! At that moment, Kendall and James appeared. Both saw what was happening at the same time.

"Oh no."

"Damn, I'll get help." James turned and ran away. Kendall looked shocked for a moment, then hit the next shelf with his fist. "Damn it!"

Carlos reached out a hand and stroked Logan over his hair. He felt tears in his eyes. "Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't take care of you. I'm sorry." As he stroked Logan over his hair again, Logan opened his eyes.

"Dont move. It will be alright. James gets help. You will be healthy again."

Logan looked at Carlos. Only now did he seem to recognize him. "Carlos..."

"Is okay. Don't talk. Logan, I'm so sorry."

Logan had to make a very hard effort to speak his next words, "Not your fault... Carlos... I..."

Carlos shook his head. "Don't talk. It will be alright. I'm with you now. I keep an eye on you. Promised."

Logan smiled lightly. He felt reassured and closed his eyes again.


	6. Worried

_**Worried**_

Kendall ran madly through the hallways. That could not be true! At this school, something like this happened. In the morning there was a school meeting in the hall. Director Higgins had told everyone what had happened and also reported that even the police were informed. Most students were shocked. But of course nobody had seen anything. Kendall couldn't forget the sight of Logan. As he lay there, streams of blood. His stomach turned around. Full of anger and frustration, he hit the wall. At that moment he heard someone say, "Kendall, what's the matter with you? I've never seen you like that before."

Kendall was surprise. He knew the voice. She belonged to the person, who he had been trying to reach in the last weeks. He turned and for a moment his worries were forgotten. He smiled. "Hey Cam. At last you are back." He went to his cousin and embraced her. "I've been trying to reach you all the time."

"You're not the only one. My dad has almost gone crazy."

"But why are you so late? You wanted to be back home after the holidays."

Camille nodded. "Right. That was the plan. But the airline was disagree. And I lost my cell phone somewhere in New York."

Kendall shook his head. "But was it at least worth? Was it good in New York?"

"It was great. Simply incredible." Camille has always been interested in film and television. Last year she had managed to get an internship in a well-known film company in New York.

"That pleases me."

Camille looked at him in astonishment. "So what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"The teachers have a meeting. That is why the students were sent home. Apart from the class spokespersons. But I couldn't stand it anymore."

"But why? What happened?"

Kendall sighed. He knew Camille would insist until he told her. She was as social as he was when it came to justice. That's why she was, like himself, a class spokeperson. She was popular and she was also Jo's best friend. So, Kendall and Jo had first met each other. "All right then. Come along. I will tell you."

Camille was horrified at the end of Kendall's story. "But that can not possibly have been anyone from this school. I don't believe it."

"I can't imagine it too, but as long as there is no evidence, everyone is suspected."

"And... how is he now?"

"I have no idea. But maybe Miss Collins knows something."

Miss Collins was delighted when she saw Camille. After a brief greeting, however, she became serious again. Kendall looked at her worried. "Have you heard of Logan?"

Miss Collins nodded. "Yes, I spoke to his mother this morning. She called and apologized Carlos for the lessons. She told me that Logan had to be operated and that he is now in the intensive care unit. He doesn't feel good."

Kendall cursed.

"Of course we have to make sure that if Logan is doing well, he and Carlos will most likely change school. I don't want that, of course, but I could understand it."

Kendall nodded. "Yes, I'd probably do the same. Even if it is really stupid."

Miss Collins looked at him soothingly. "I know you've been good friends with the two, Kendall. And I would probably miss the two in my class. But perhaps they don't change. We just need to see what happens. And at the moment, the most important thing is that Logan is going to get well again."

Kendall nodded depressed. He hoped so much that Logan got through. And Camille, who didn't even know Logan, looked quite distressed too.


	7. The meet

_**The meet**_

A month had passed since the attack. Carlos was back in school. He just couldn't stand it all the time just sitting around at home. The worst was that they weren't allowed to visit Logan. Since he was in the intensive care unit, they could only stay with him for ten minutes. This month had been really bad. But since yesterday there was good news and Carlos couldn't wait to tell Kendall and the others.

The others were standing by the lockers when Carlos arrived. Excited, he walked toward them. "Guys, news!"

Kendall, James, Jo and Camille, who had met Carlos already, turned around curiously.

"Good news?," Kendall asked worried.

"Yes. Mom got a call yesterday from the hospital. Logan is now move to a normal station. The doctors say he had survived the worst. He will be well again."

Thereupon great relief and exultation took place.

"We have to tell the others from the class," Kendall said enthusiastically.

In fact, the class was relieved that Logan would be doing well again. Miss Collins was particularly pleased. In the pause, Camille said to Carlos, "I'm glad your brother will be fine again. Even if I don't know him."

Carlos' face suddenly shone. "Hey, I got an idea. Since Logan is now on the normal station, you can also visit him for longer. Just come after school. Logan is certainly looking forward to it."

Kendall was thrilled. "Great idea, Carlos." Then he turned to Camille. "And what do you say?"

Camille smiled. "I'd like to get to know him."

After school, the three of them went to the hospital. James and Jo were not there, they both had appointments. At the hospital Carlos inquired about which station Logan had taken. Five minutes later, they stood outside his door. Carlos knocked and entered the room. Logan lay with a book in his hand in bed. He raised his head as Carlos came in and smiled slightly. "Hey Carlitos."

Carlos beamed, quickly went to Logan and hugged him carefully. "Man, Logan, I'm so glad you're feeling better. I was really worried. Did the doctor say how long you have to stay here?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, he was there this morning. He says I have to stay here for a week or two. Then I can go home. But I would still have to relax for another two weeks. So in other words, in a month or so, I am well again."

Carlos smiled relieved. "We'll get the time around." He waved to the others. Kendall grinned at Logan. "Hey buddy, good to see you again."

Logan smiled. "Hey Kendall."

Kendall cleared his throat briefly. "Yeah, so listen, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Unfortunately, we haven't figured out who these pigs were, but the police are up to it."

Logan nodded sadly. He had expected nothing else. Kendall and Carlos looked briefly at each other, then Kendall said with a cheerful voice, "But something else. There's someone I'd like to introduce to you." He waved a hand, and Camille came to him. Kendall smiled. "Logan, that's Camille, my cousin."

Camille smiled at Logan and held out his hand. "Hello Logan, I'm glad to meet you. And I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

Carlos looked over at Logan. Surprised, he realized that Logan seemed frozen for a moment. Carlos glanced at Kendall, who raised only the eyebrows. At last Logan's stiffness dissolved and he smiled. "I am glad to meet you, too, and thank you for your compassion." He took her hand and a strange chill ran over him. At the same time, he was kind of warm. She pulled her hand back, smiling. For a moment there was a brief silence, then Kendall cleared his throat and said, "I know this isn't a nice subject, Logan. But have you thought about what you want to do when you're well again?"

Logan had somehow trouble to pull his eyes away from Camille and to look at Kendall. "Um... What do you mean?"

"Well... I can understand if you'd rather change school. I'd probably do it like that. But you should know that there are some who would be really sad if you two would go. For example me. But if you'd rather go, we will not stop you."

Logan thought. It was really difficult. On the one hand, he had been attacked, but on the other hand he had also found friends there. Perhaps he wouldn't find any friends at the new school at all. And besides... his gaze turned to Camille. She looked at him with interest and smiled at him cheerfully. Logan swallowed. Somehow she was different from others. He thought of the strange feeling. He had a guess what was going on, but he didn't want to think about that now. Nevertheless, his decision was firm. He looked over at Kendall and Carlos. "I will stay."

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. Carlos was also happy. Logan looked back at Camille. She seemed pleased. This reaffirmed Logan's decision even more.

Soon the three of them said good-bye.

"Mom's gonna greet you. She is trying to visit you today. But if she doesn't, she calls you later and then comes tomorrow. Either way, you will hear from her today."

Logan nodded. "Okay thanks."

"See you, Logan. I'll come back to visit you."

"That would make me happy. Over time, it gets boring here."

Kendall grinned and waved. Camille shook hands with Logan. "Get well, Logan. It was great to meet you."

"Thanks," he said. Camille smiled at him and Logan got that strange feeling again. Carlos hugged Logan and then the three left the room. Carlos went slightly behind the other two. He grinned. Logan was probably in love. And Carlos was happy about it. His brother deserved to be happy.


	8. Love is not easy

_**Love is not easy**_

After two months, life was almost normal again. Logan was well again and was greeted with joy by his friends and classmates. The teachers were also glad. Unfortunately, the police hadn't been able to find out who the perpetrators were. There was another problem, because not everyone was happy that Logan was back and that he was doing well. And that person was Logan. In the beginning, he'd been relieved that the others had greeted him so much, but after a while he changed. He became even more silent and thoughtful and sometimes he was even angry, even if no one knew why.

Carlos and Kendall watched Logan sitting there, thinking. Carlos shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with him. Actually, I thought he was happy now, but I was wrong."

"Why should he be happy? Except that he survived the attack."

Carlos was silent. Kendall noticed nothing. Would he find that at all good? Carlos hesitated, then said softly, "I had the impression that he likes Camille."

Kendall frowned, then sighed. "You know, Carlos, Logan isn't the only one who behaves strangely. I don't know why, but since Camille came back from New York, she has changed. It doesn't really matter, but I still notice it. But she doesn't talk to me about it. She pretends that everything is all right."

Carlos looked at Kendall in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Maybe we should just talk to the two of them. Perhaps they will tell us something."

Kendall nodded. "Okay."

In the late afternoon, Carlos put his comic aside and looked at Logan. Carlos cleared his throat. "Logan?"

Logan raised his head and looked at Carlos questioningly.

"Um, I've noticed that you've changed. Please tell me what's going on."

Logan was silent. Carlos waited briefly and then said, "It's because of Camille, right? You like her."

Logan looked at him in surprise. Apparently he hadn't thought that Carlos would notice. But his surprise quickly changed to grief. "It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

Again, Logan's mood changed. This time he was angry. "What I mean? You know that very well! It doesn't matter if I love someone or not because that person doesn't want me anyway. Who wants to take the trouble to look after a cripple voluntarily? Of loving not to speak. No one would want to take it upon himself!"

"Nonsense. You never know what life brings you."

"Yes that is true. But in my case life has already brought me enough. First I lose dad, then I become a cripple and people hate me so much that they even attack me!"

Carlos was silent. Logan wasn't quite wrong. Still, there was hope for him. Carlos firmly believed in it. "Logan, I'm sure you'll find someone. And if it is not Camille, then it is someone else. Believe me, you have many great qualities. Don't always refer to the wheelchair. Then you will see that you have a chance." But Carlos' encouragement didn't work. Logan shook his head. "Forget it, Carlos. Just leave me alone." He disappeared out the room. Carlos remained there. He wished nothing more than his brother would finally be happy. And there was already an idea...


	9. The picnic

_**The picnic**_

Carlos' idea turned out to be a picnic. After the meal, Carlos proposed to play a round of football. Kendall and James were there immediately, and after some consideration, even Camille and Jo. The adults had retired somewhat. Only Logan was alone, but that didn't bother him. He was used to it. After a few minutes, Carlos gave Kendall a sign. Kendall then turned his head and said, "Actually stupid that Logan can't play with us."

Jo turned to Carlos, "Don't you want to join him?"

Carlos waved his hand. "I know Logan. At the moment he wants to be alone anyway. Besides, we're in the middle of the game."

Camille looked thoughtful. Finally, she said, "I'll go to him. I need a break anyway."

Carlos grinned inwardly as he said, "Well, if you mean... But don't say I didn't warn you..." He gave Kendall an unobtrusive look, who winked imperceptibly. Camille shook her head and went away.

Logan was still sitting on the hill on which they had all previously eaten. He lay on his back in the grass and let his legs dangle over the edge. He had closed his eyes and let himself be warmed by the sun. Camille looked at him. He wasn't the only one who had to carry a load. But at least he didn't hide it, or he could not. In contrast to her, who didn't tell the truth. She went to him and sat down beside him. He noticed this and turned his head. When he saw who was sitting there, a light blush crept across his face. He tried to get up quickly, but he didn't succeed so well. Camille smiled slightly. "You can lie down again. Is anyway more comfortable."

"Um," he stammered, looking at the others. However, they were full in their game. Still, Logan thought Carlos was very pleased. Why did he always have to interfere? But now there was no way back. Unless he wanted to be a monkey. So he sat down again in the grass and stared into the blue sky. This sight soothed him.

"Why are you sitting here alone?," Camille asked curiously. Logan shrugged. "Well, I have my peace and can relax."

"Shall I go?"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay."

She hadn't expected this statement, but she was happy about it.

The hours passed. Jo and James had already left with their parents. Kendall and Carlos stood at a distance from the hill and looked over there.

"And you really think this works?," Kendall asked. Carlos nodded. "Absolutely."

"But how do we know when it's time? We can't stay here all night."

Carlos waved his hand. "Don't worry. That'll work out."

Kendall still had doubts but said nothing.

Logan and Camille had hardly moved in the last few hours. And although the sun was slowly sinking, it was still quite warm. Camille looked at Logan. He had closed his eyes again and seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts. In the light that the sun was shining on him, he looked really good... Camille frowned. Where did this come from? It was clear, of course, that Logan wasn't exactly averse to her, but what about her? When she looked at him like that, she felt something was there. But there were some problems. When she thought about the last year, she was not sure if she was ready for a new boyfriend. But Logan would probably be quite different from Andrew. At the thought of her ex, Camille got a goose bumps and she felt very bad at one time. If she were to enter into a new relationship, the other would sooner or later learn of her past. And what would happen then? She wondered how Logan would react. He'd probably understand, he wouldn't drop her... Or? In Camille's head, the thoughts turned. Why was it all so complicated?

"Hey, is everything all right?"

She turned around. Logan looked at her questioningly, apparently already for a few minutes. She nodded. "Yes everything is okay. Just..." She didn't know what to say and just kept quiet. Logan smiled sympathetically. "That's fine. I know such moments."

Camille raised her head. "Really?"

He nodded. The smile had disappeared from his face. Now he looked serious and a bit depressed.

"Sorry for spoiling the mood," she murmured softly. He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Now he looked very thoughtful and sad. Camille guessed what was going on in him. Of course he knew such moments. Moments in which one was no longer aware of the grief. Camille couldn't help it. Logan looked so lost. She came closer to him and hugged him. A little surprised and embarrassed, Logan put his hands on her back and replied the embrace. For Camille it was just great to be in his arms. He hadn't deserved such a burden. He was so sweet... Camille hesitated. Could it be that her, well, feelings for Logan only came from compassion? If so, then that was wrong. But how could she find out if it was real or not? She pulled back and looked into his face. And then... she kissed him. It had not been planned directly. It just came over her. She was so surprised that she didn't even notice Logan's return. However, rather cautious and reserved. Still, he replied. But changed that something? Camille listened to herself. It just felt unbelievable. A feeling far away from compassion. Slowly she pulled back. Logan's eyes twinkled. Without saying anything, he took her hand in his and clasped her fingers with his. Both looked at each other... and they smiled. No one asked the question, that wasn't necessary either. Both of them already knew the answer.

Carlos pushed Kendall into the side. "Do you see? I told you."

Kendall shook his head. "Incredible... you're genius."

Carlos laughed. He was glad, because Logan would probably be much happier from now on.


	10. Logan's story

_**Logan's story**_

Logan was as happy as he had been for a long time. Camille was just fantastic. But a little thing clouded the young happiness and that was Camille. Although she was a very fun-loving person, Logan sometimes caught her in the thought that she was deeply concerned, or even worried. Although there was no reason for it. But Logan didn't ask, because he already that it wouldn't help...

They sat in Logan's room on his bed. Carlos was fortunate with Kendall and James at the hockey training. At the moment there was silence between them, but it was not unpleasant. Finally, Camille put a hand on Logan's own and asked softly, "Will you tell me about it?" Logan knew what she meant. "You know the story."

"But I'd like to hear from _you._ Of course only if you want."

Logan was silent and thought. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Or whether he wanted it at all. But if someone had a right to hear it, then it was Camille. Logan sighed. "Okay." Something hesitantly, he put an arm around her and wondered how to start. "As you know, we lived in Minnesota. Carlos, our mom, me and our dad. Dad was a talented architect and for some time he had been working overtime. Even on the weekends. We have hardly seen him. But then he told us one Friday evening that he would be free the next weekend and we could do what we wanted. Carlos and I were totally delighted. On Saturday we got up early. The day was just as two 14-year-old guys could wish it. We played the whole morning ice hockey. Mom does not, but she's been looking. Then we ate hot dogs and Carlos, of course, exaggerated. In the afternoon, Dad got us tickets for a football game. Besides hockey, I love football. It was really great, but after the half Carlos said that he felt bad. No wonder after all the hot dogs. Mom went home with him and dad and I have seen the end of the game..." Logan hesitated. Until now it was easy. Camille gently pressed his hand. The touch gave him strength and he continued, "After the game, we were on our way home. It was already dark. The... The roads aren't very wide and suddenly another vehicle came towards us, at a rapid pace. The guy just didn't slow down. He... just drove on. I think dad knew what would happen. Still, he tried to save me. He shouted at me that I should duck. At first I hesitated, but then I did what he said. And then... there was that bang. For me, the world stopped at that moment. When... When our car finally stopped, there... I knew I was still alive. And I was shocked at first, but happy that I was still alive. But... that changed quickly. I looked at dad, wanted to ask him if he was okay... but... he didn't answer me. Only then did I notice that he was full of blood. And his head... He... He had broken his neck. I started to cry. I... I wanted to get up and go to him, really convince myself that he... Maybe he was still alive. But I couldn't. My legs... I couldn't feel them, not move. I tried it... but I couldn't. I finally fainted from the effort..." Logan felt something wet on his face. At first irritated, he then realized that he was crying. He wanted to wipe his face, but Camille held him back. Instead, she took that for him. Logan took a few minutes, then he said, "Some people finally found us. At the hospital I finally saw mom and Carlos again. They had already heard what had happened. Mom was so relieved that I was still alive. And then came the doctor. I asked him why I still can't move my legs, and he told me and my family everything. When I heard that I had to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, everything was over for me. First I lost Dad and then that. Carlos and mom were horrified, but they assured me that they would support me in any case and would always be there for me. It was a bit easier. But the next two years were horror for me. And most of all because of the school. With the wheelchair I quickly got along. It's unbelievable how quickly you learn to get along with something like this. But school didn't go well. The people changed. It was as if nobody had anything to do with me. I only had Carlos... and the teachers. Even my best friends at the time turned away from me, and even later insulted me. We initially didn't want to move. After all, dad was buried in Minnesota. But it got worse and worse and finally we moved here. But we promised that we'd visit dad regularly..." Logan stopped, he had told everything. Camille was dismayed. She looked at Logan, who was staring motionless at himself. She put her arms around him and snuggled up to him. Logan let it happen and closed his eyes. He enjoyed her closeness.

After a while he said softly, "All this is terrible. But there is also a good thing."

Camille looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Now he smiled lightly. "You. Without that, I would never have met you."

Camille shook her head. "But you still had your dad, you could run and you could have your old friends."

Logan still smiled. "Yes, but thanks to the accident, I saw what I really had for friends. And the other things... It is not to change... unfortunately. But I'm glad I found you. That makes it easier for me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Now Camille smiled. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently. "Don't worry, I will not leave you," she said softly, and Logan was relieved.


	11. Weekend planning

_**Weekend planning**_

On a Friday morning, Logan lay relaxed on his bed and read a book while Carlos was playing video games over headphones. Thanks to a pipe break at school, the lessons were canceled today, and Carlos had declared this day to _'the best day ever'._ Logan was frightened when his phone vibrated. He took it in his hand and smiled when he saw who called him. With a glance at Carlos, who was still busy with his zombies, Logan said, "Hey Camille."

"Hi Logan." Her voice sounded somewhat excited.

"Is everything okay?," he asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Yes, all right. Just... my dad just told me he's not there all weekend."

"Oh... But you're not alone all the time, are you?"

"Um... well..."

"Oh, let me guess Jo is probably with you, right?"

"Um, no, she has no time."

Logan frowned. "And what are you doing then?"

"Well, I thought... But if you don't want it's okay because..."

Logan had never heard Camille talking like that. And gradually he seemed to understand what she wanted. "You... I should coming to you?"

"Well, only if you want. And if your mom agrees with it, of course. But if that is too early for you, then we can leave it. I just thought it would be a good idea because..."

"Camille?"

"Yes?"

Logan smiled. "I agree."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I don't know if my mom does."

Camille thought for a moment, then said, "You know what? I'll be right there. Then we can ask her."

"Good idea. See you then." He hung up and noticed that Carlos had stopped playing and watching Logan.

"What?," Logan asked irritably. Carlos grinned. "Camille is coming?"

"Yes... And?"

Carlos just shook his head and turned back to his video game.

Sylvia looked smiling from Logan to Camille and back again. "I somehow get the impression that you want to ask me something."

Logan looked nervously at Camille and she said, "Yes, that's true. So... I realize you're always worried about Logan. And you take good care of him. And it is clear to me that sometimes it can be quite exhausting. And I thought it might be a good thing if you could get some rest."

Sylvia was confused. Logan said, "Mom, you're doing so much for me. I can't be grateful enough for that. But you know, Camille's dad isn't there all weekend, and we thought... well..."

"This is a great opportunity for us to see if the relationship holds for the future," Camille added. Now Sylvia seemed to understand slowly. "You want to spend the whole weekend together? Alone?"

The young couple nodded. Sylvia looked worried.

"Mom, I know, you're afraid. But, please don't misunderstand this now, I must learn to deal with my life alone. You can't always take care of me. And for Camille and me it is a great opportunity to find out if the relationship can hold."

Sylvia sighed. "I know. That's exactly what I'm worried about." Her next words she directed to Camille, "I really like you Camille. I see how much you make Logan happy. And I am very happy about it, because I was afraid that this wouldn't happen anymore. But it is a very big step in a relationship when one has to learn to take care of the other. That is certainly not easy."

"I know. But it's better to find out now than later, right? And I am aware of the difficulty. But I don't let it stop me. Logan is important to me. That's why I want it to try, I hope I can be with him in the future."

At her words, Logan looked at her, touched, and squeezed her hand tenderly. When Sylvia saw this, she knew that the two were ready for it. And it was true, she couldn't always take care of Logan. She smiled at both of them. "That's all I wanted to hear. I know you two are ready. And I am proud of you."

Both of them were very happy. Logan embraced his mother. "Thank you mom."

Camille suddenly stood up. She looked as if she wanted to leave. Logan looked at her in surprise. "Do you want to leave?"

She smiled and winked at him. "Of course. I've got some more to prepare if I have to take care of you all weekend."

Logan was slightly red and Carlos, who appeared at that moment, laughed. Camille leaned over to Logan and whispered, "See you tonight." Then she kissed him on the cheek, waved to the other two, and went away. Logan just sat there and felt the anticipation pull through his body. But despite all this, he was also a bit nervous at the thought of being alone with Camille all weekend.


	12. Friday evening

_**Friday evening**_

The car stopped in front of the house and Sylvia looked worried at her son. "Are you ready?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. And you?"

She smiled. "No, not really. It's hard for me."

Logan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing will happen. Camille will take good care of me."

Sylvia sighed. "Yes I know. But I expect you to report regularly. At least tomorrow morning."

Logan smiled. "Of course. No problem. I promise you."

"Then let's go." She got out, and at the same moment the front door opened. Camille came out smiling. "Hey, there you are."

Sylvia nodded. "Yes. So I packed everything, what he needs. I think you will not have any big problems with him. He may be a little uneasy at the beginning, but at the latest when you give him something to eat, it gradually settles down."

"Mom! I'm not a dog!," Logan's voice came out of the car. Camille laughed and leaned toward him. "Right. But you're as sweet as one," she said, kissing him, while Sylvia smiled and Logan blushed. Finally, they had brought Logan's things into the house and Sylvia said good-bye.

After dinner, the two decided to watch a movie. Logan's attention was almost all the time over the film. But at a scene he didn't find so interesting, he turned his head aside and looked at Camille. He was surprised. She looked thoughtful to the TV, but that wasn't what stunned him. It was only now that he noticed that she had already been stroking his leg for some time. His stomach tense. He hadn't noticed it all the time. Slowly, he held out his hand, put it on hers and held it tight. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and pushed her hand gently from his leg. For a few minutes they both looked back at the television until Camille finally said furiously, "This isn't fair."

Logan, who was still busy with the film, said, "Yes. This guy is really

mean."

Camille looked at him confused. "No, not the movie."

"Rather?"

"That," she said, pointing to his legs. He shrugged. "We've already talked about that."

Camille looked at him, depressed. "You really don't care about it?"

Logan sighed. "No, of course not. It's terrible. But I can't change it."

"I wish I could help you."

He smiled lightly. "You're going to do that." He pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her. "By being there for me, ready to take all this work upon you."

"You're not work," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned. "That's what you say now. I'm curious to see if you have a different opinion after this weekend. "

Camille laughed and they turned back to the film.

In the late evening, Logan suddenly asked a question, "Um, where do I sleep?" He knew that he could sleep badly in her room because it was on the upper floor.

"I've prepared the guest room for you. It's on the ground floor."

"Oh... Good." Well, actually it wasn't good. She had said _'for you'._ Of course that was self-evident. They hadn't been together for so long yet... Nevertheless, he had secretly hoped that she would be with him overnight. Or was she waiting for him to ask her...?

Logan was already in bed. Camille stood beside him. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." Then she turned. Logan wrestled with himself. Just before she left the room, he said, "Camille..."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Um... well... I thought it might be better... so I'd feel more comfortable if... so to precaution... I mean..." He broke for a moment, closed his eyes. "Would you agree to spend the night here? With me?"

To his astonishment, Camille smiled. She came back and said, "I thought you wouldn't ask any more."

Logan raised the eyebrows in surprise, and Camille laughed at his expression. She lay down beside him and asked softly, "Did you really think I would leave you alone?"

Logan smiled and put an arm around her. He was glad not to be alone. Camille snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. She was completely relaxed. So relaxed that she had forgotten her nightmares, which she had almost every night, and the fact that she was talking now and then in her sleep...


	13. Darkness and nightmares

_**Darkness and nightmares**_

Logan lay awake in the darkness. Like every night, it was hard for him to fall asleep. The fear was too big. Fear, from the dark. He was ashamed. He was 16. But since his accident he hated the darkness. It was oppressed. This was also the real reason Carlos and he shared a room. Even now, when he was so close to someone, the darkness didn't let him go. It caused thoughts in his head, which prevented him from falling asleep...

Logan didn't know whether he was asleep or still fighting the dark, lost in his thoughts. In any case, he heard a sudden scream. His heart was beating wildly. He hardly had time to calm himself when a second scream came. Horrendously, Logan turned his head to the side and looked at Camille. Only then did he realize that she was the one who screamed. 'Nightmare,' Logan thought. But he didn't understand why. In the evening she was so relaxed. Logan realized that it was something that had been around for some time and still frightened her. There was only one reason for this. The same reason, from which Camille was often so distracted. Logan had come to this conclusion when Camille began to talk in her sleep. He could hardly understand most of it, but he heard a word clearly, "Andrew."

Logan had no idea who this Andrew was. Again she screamed. His heart was tense. He had to help her. Luckily, thanks to his mother, he knew a good way to help people with their nightmares. The first mistake many people made was to wake up the person. This wasn't particularly advisable and should only be used in an emergency. Instead, he pulled Camille close to him and gently stroked her hair. Then he began quietly to whisper soothing things into her ear. His mother had explained to him and Carlos that it was important to get to the subconscious, because there nightmares come about. This method lasted, but it was worth it. It had always worked with Logan. After his accident he had nightmares for almost a year in almost every night. There had even been nights when he hadn't slept at all.

It really took a while, but eventually Camille became quieter. Her breathing became regular again and her body began to relax again. Logan waited another hour to be sure she wouldn't fall back into nightmares. Only then did he lie down and gradually close his eyes. He was tired and exhausted. The darkness didn't matter to him. Tiredness was bigger. Then he heard Camille murmur softly beside him. At first he thought she had nightmares again, but it was just normal sleepy talk. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Camille softly calling his name in sleep, "Logan..."

He finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Talk with Jo

_**Talk with Jo**_

The next morning the two awoke almost simultaneously. Camille smiled and said, "And have you slept well?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, I did." And that wasn't a lie. After he had finally fallen asleep, he had slept very well. Short but quiet. "And you?," he asked, trying not to sound worried. She smiled. "Good."

Logan checked her face expression. Was she lying to him? Or couldn't she actually remember her nightmares? This mysterious name had remained in his mind. _Andrew._ Should he ask Camille about him? He didn't know, and he felt exhausted. It was clear that Camille was concealing something. But why didn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him? This thought hurt. Camille's voice finally tore him out of his thoughts, "Logan? Do you dream?"

He blinked, then shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. Sorry."

She shook her head, smiling. "You don't have to apologize," she said, kissing him briefly. Logan closed his eyes and made a decision. Whatever Camille had been through, there was only one person in the world to whom she would confide: Jo.

The weekend passed quickly, and after Logan had no longer thought about Camille's behavior, the rest of the weekend had been quite harmonious. But now it was Monday again and the school was on. Normally, Logan was a very good student who always followed the lessons. Not today. He waited...

After the biology session, he set off. Jo and he had the same course. She was still packing her things when Logan said, "Jo, we have to talk."

Surprised and also slightly suspicious she looked at him. "What about?"

Logan looked around. They were the last. Good. "You know what."

Jo sighed. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Instead, I had to watch her go through nightmares at night."

"Oh yes. You spent the weekend together. How was it?," Jo asked.

"Please, this is important for me."

Jo shook her head and stood up. "Sorry, Logan. But I can't tell you. You should talk about it with Camille." She was almost at the door when Logan said," Then at least tell me who this Andrew is."

Jo froze and stopped. She turned to him and Logan saw fear in her face.

"I thought Camille hadn't told you."

"She did not."

"And where did you get that name from?," Jo asked, almost a bit aggressive.

"I heard him in the night. She screamed the name during her nightmares. I want to know who that is."

Jo swallowed. "I... It's really better if you talk with Camille. It's her business and..."

"OK. Then... Then at least tell me how bad it is. How bad is what she's been through?" Logan interrupted. Jo hesitated, but finally she said, "Bad. Very bad. I... I'm not even sure if she can ever handle it completely."

"Really?," Logan whispered. Jo nodded and saw Logan bury his head in his hands. Jo had pity on him. He wanted to help Camille, wanted to be there for her. Of course, Jo could tell Logan everything, but that wouldn't be right. Camille had to do it. But obviously she wasn't ready. Jo had somehow hoped that she would tell Logan everything at the weekend, but that had apparently not been the case. "Logan... I can't tell you. But... I might be able to make sure that Camille is also entrusted to you."

Logan raised his head hopefully. "Really?"

Jo nodded. "Yes. But give me some time. That'll work out."

Logan smiled at her, relieved. "Thank you, Jo. Thank you very much."

Jo smiled. "All right. But now let's go, or Kendall and Camille believe we would hide something from them."

Logan laughed. "Well... They wouldn't be so wrong, would they?"

Jo also laughed and they set off to the others. Logan was now more confident. Soon he would know what was going on with Camille.


	15. Confrontation

_**Confrontation**_

Jo was angry and disappointed. She had thought Camille would keep her promise. And when she knocked on Camille's door, she didn't wait for a 'come in', but just went inside. Camille looked up and smiled when she saw Jo. "Hey, what are you doing here? Were we arranged?"

"No," Jo said, closing the door. At her tone, Camille noticed that something was wrong. Jo was always in a good mood.

"Did something happen?"

"That can be said," Jo said, sitting down on a chair. She paused for a moment, then said, "I thought you wanted to tell Logan."

Camille looked at her in surprise. "How do you think about it now?"

"Because he caught me after biology and asked me what's wrong with you."

Camille looked very tense now. Jo continued, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to tell him. He has a right to it and..."

"I know," Camille interrupted. "But that is not that easy. He... How did he ever get it?"

Jo sighed. "He heard you. You probably had nightmares, and Logan heard you talking in your sleep. But he didn't want to trouble you. He hoped that you would tell him... and I too."

Camille was silent and turned away uncomfortably. Jo tried again, "Logan asked me... who Andrew is."

Instantly Camille turned to her. But now she looked angry and at the same time somewhat frightened. "Don't say that name! I don't want to hear from him anymore. He... He..." She couldn't speak any further. Tears came into her eyes. Jo sighed sympathetically and walked over to her. She hugged Camille. "I'm sorry. I just thought Logan was very important to you and-"

"He _is_ important to me."

"Why are you hiding it? I know it is not easy to talk about it, but it is precisely he knows how unfair and mean life can be."

"That is the point," Camille sighed. "He has suffered enough and is still suffering. What if he's... He's been through enough. That's why I don't think he wants to get my problems too."

"So you think he'll leave you if you tell him about it? Because he doesn't want to suffer any more?"

Camille nodded. Jo thought. "I can't imagine that. He loves you, doesn't he?"

"I think so. So far he hasn't told it yet. And me neither. But would he still do it, after he heard my story? Does he want to be with me at all?"

Jo thought again. "Well, he told you his story, didn't he? And you're with him, even though he's got his problems. He can't just ignore that."

Camille shrugged. Jo looked serious at her. "You have to decide for yourself what you want to do. But remember, if you don't do something soon, Logan will not want to wait any longer. That's why you don't have much time."

Camille nodded in agreement. "You're right. Actually, I really wanted to tell him about it on the weekend, but... But everything went so well, I didn't want to destroy the mood."

Jo laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it. And don't forget, if you need help, I'll be there for you."

Camille smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jo. Without you I would be really lost."

The two hugged each other. Finally, Jo asked, "So... Will you tell Logan?"

Camille nodded. "Yes."


	16. What!

**Note: The book text that appears in this chapter, is fictitious.**

 _ **What?!**_

Logan was sitting in his room, reading. He couldn't do anything else at the time. Jo had told him that she had spoken to Camille and she had also told him that Camille was ready to tell him. But when? At Jo's request, Logan had not asked Camille. He should wait. But that was quite hard. With a sigh, he began to read the next page of his book:

 _Book text:_

 _She was glad. Glad that she had him. Her son. If there was something for which it was worth living, then it was the own children. They made life very special. Every woman would be glad to have children ..._

Logan dropped the book. He had never really thought about that. It was obvious to him that he would never have children. He couldn't

procreate. But did Camille know that? They were only sixteen, but still. If Camille really wanted to stay with him, she'd have to be clear that she would never have a child. At least not with him. At this thought, Logan felt bad. Would that be a reason for her to leave him?

Logan was still busy with his thoughts as it knocked at the door. "Come in," he called, wondering who could that be. Carlos was with Kendall and James at the hockey training and Sylvia was in the town. It wasn't really a problem that they left Logan alone. He got along very well. And it was only a few hours. The door opened and Camille came in. Logan swallowed. She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Logan said absently. She smiled. "Your terrace door was open and I just got in there. Nobody has opened the front door."

"Oh, yes, um... Mom and Carlos are on the road. And I... I was busy. Sorry."

"No problem. What were you busy with?," she asked curiously. He shrugged. Camille looked at him searchingly. "Is everything ok?"

Logan hesitated. Should he tell her? That would be better, otherwise it would leave him no peace. He cleared his throat and then said, "You... You said you would never leave me. Do you remember?"

Camille nodded in surprise. What was going on? Logan hesitated again, before he said, "Are you sure there is really no reason to leave?"

"Of course not. Logan, I would never leave you. I keep my word. Do you doubt it?"

He shook his head. "No, well, not directly. But perhaps you have not thought up everything yet."

"What do you mean?"

Logan sighed. "Camille... What is your attitude to... children?"

At the word "children" Camille suddenly flinched involuntarily. She didn't answer, but got up and went over to the window. "Why do you want to know?" Her voice sounded strange. Very different than usual.

"Well, I realized today that this is a big matter in relationships. Especially because... So, you said you stay with me, but do you realize that... that means you will never have children? At least not with me. I am not able to procreate children. Have you ever thought about it?" Logan couldn't see her face, just her back. But he could see that she was tense. Why? It took a while until Camille finally said, "That's fine, Logan. Believe me, that doesn't change my promise."

He was surprised. "Really? I mean, did you listen to me properly? This is a difficult decision and..."

"Yes, Logan. I listened to you. And I'll stick with it. Why is that so surprising to you? Do you want me to leave you?"

"No, of course not. But I just don't understand why."

"Logan, please, just let it be. Okay?" She sounded exhausted. Logan knew it would be better if he were to stop now, but he couldn't. "I can't. I need to know."

"Why?" Now she sounded annoyed.

"Because I don't want you to hate me one day for your decision. That you blame me for not having children."

"That will not happen. Believe me."

"Why not?!" He had shouted, but he didn't want that. He was about to apologize when Camille turned to him. She looked angry, but also desperate. Before he could say anything, she suddenly shouted, "Because I can't get children! And I don't want it! Not again!"


	17. Camille's story

**This chapter is violent. Nevertheless, I hope you like it somehow.**

 _ **Camille's story**_

Everything began with the application and the commitment. One year in New York. When Camille got the answer, she couldn't believe it. And when the holidays began, she was on her way to New York. But without family or friends.

In New York she quickly found the film studio. She met Scott there. He was at Camille's age and the two of them were quick to make friends. Scott lived in New York and could show Camille a good place to live. Shortly thereafter, she met Scott's sister Laura.

The first few weeks passed quickly. Camille enjoyed the work. But she also often thought of her home and her family and friends in Los Angeles. They were in touch to each other regularly. But the initial homesickness quickly disappeared as Andrew appeared.

Andrew also worked in the studio. He was a few years older than Camille, but that didn't bother them. He was friendly, helpful and had a lot of experience and useful tips. Scott, however, who of course knew Andrew, didn't like him at all and he advised Camille to keep away from Andrew. But Camille didn't listen to him and so the disaster began.

Andrew and Camille understood each other very well and after some time they were a couple. The age difference of four years (Andrew was 20, Camille almost 16) didn't bother them. Camille could not have been happier. She'd even moved in with Andrew. She hardly thought of L.A. She didn't talk to Scott anymore. The two had a quarrel in which Scott told her that she should leave Andrew. Camille had ignored him. Laura had no success either. The only important thing for Camille was Andrew.

On Camille's sixteenth birthday, things got out of control for the first time. Andrew was a drinker. Although he wasn't allowed to do so by law. But that didn't interest him and so far he had never exaggerated it. They celebrated on Camille's birthday. The evening had been good in itself, except for the fact that Andrew drank quite a lot. More than usual. When they were finally back in the apartment, Camille explained that she wanted to call her family. After all, it was her birthday. But Andrew was against it. Camille knew he was drunk, but she tried to convince him. This was the first time Andrew had hit her.

From then on, nothing was left as before, nevertheless Camille remained with Andrew. But rather involuntarily. Scott noticed the bruises and tried to talk to Camille about it. Again, she ignored him. You could have guessed that it couldn't get any worse, but you were wrong.

It happened on the evening, when Camille decided to fly back home. She had decided. The year was nearly over. When Andrew came, she told him about her plans. A big mistake. Andrew laughed. He said she would not go. She would belong to him. Forever. He wouldn't let her go. Then he hit her again. But this time it was more than that. In this night he raped her.

When Camille wasn't going to work in the next few days, Scott began to worry. He asked Andrew, but he just replied that she was sick at the time. Scott talked about it with his sister, and they both shared the same opinion: Something had happened. When Andrew was once again in a bar, Scott took the opportunity. He reached the apartment together with two policemen. What they saw there shocked them. Camille looked terrible. The policemen acted quickly. They called an ambulance and at the same time issued a search for Andrew. It was not long before they found him. Scott had told Laura, and the two took care of Camille and joined her when she had to answer the questions of the police and doctors. When she told them that Andrew had raped her, she was again examined. What she learned then changed her life. She was pregnant! But she didn't want to get that child. And Scott and Laura agreed. But Camille had more than just the abortion in mind. What would happen if something like this happened to her again? She talked to Laura and a doctor about it. And she decided not only for the abortion, but also that she would never get a child again. Because of the operation she missed her flight to Los Angeles. So it took longer for her to get home. After the operation everything was over. Camille remained a few days with Laura and Scott to recover completely. Then she flew back home, where she met Logan some time later.


	18. I will help you

_**"I will help you."**_

Camille stood up. "I'll go now."

Logan looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

She shook her head. "You know why. Don't worry, you don't have to deal with me anymore. You have enough problems... even without me."

"No wait. You don't know what I want to say. I..."

But Camille ignored him and went on. Logan wanted to stop her. He couldn't let her go now. His anxiety about Camille had forgotten everything else. Even the fact that he couldn't go anymore. He only wanted to reach her. Logan sat up and stood up. But before he could take a step, suddenly there was such a strange feeling. A feeling as if the world were tipping. In the next moment he lay on the floor and his head ached. Camille heard the impact and turned around, frightened. "Logan!" Quickly she went to him and knelt before him. Logan looked at her. "Don't go..."

She shook her head in shock. "What are you doing?," she asked, looking if he was hurt.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to stay and I got up..."

"But you know you can't do this."

He looked ashamed to the ground. "No, I just thought of you." At these words he rubbed the painful spot on the back of his head. Camille noticed that. She gently took his hand in hers and gently stroked his head as she inspected the spot. She said, "You're lucky. It will not be more than a small bump."

Logan nodded and then looked at her. When his eyes finally met her, he whispered, "Camille... I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry. That doesn't change anything. And..." Her voice broke. She sobbed and leaned her head against his chest. Logan pulled her close to him. He was shocked. He had reckoned with everything, but that... That was just disgusting. Nevertheless, he realized that he wouldn't leave Camille alone. "Camille, I will not leave you alone. OK? I'm here for you. I... I love..."

"No, don't say it." She raised her head and looked at him serious.

"But it's true. I mean it really honestly and-"

She smiled slightly. "Please. It's hard to explain."

He smiled and nodded. Then he pulled her back to him. Then he suddenly whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Her heart pounded hard against her chest. "I love you too," she said softly. Logan beamed and said, "You're right. I have my own problems. But whether you believe it or not: since you are in my life, it has become easier because you help me. That's exactly what I'll do for you. It will not be easy, but I will not leave you alone. Over time, it becomes easier. We're helping each other."

Camille looked at him, smiling. She wanted to tell him how grateful she was for these words. But she couldn't think of words that were strong enough for that. But Logan seemed to know what was going on in her. He leaned forward smiling and kissed her affectionately.


	19. Thank you for having you

_**Thank you for having you.**_

Camille had done it. Thanks to the help of Logan and Jo, she had done it: She had told the others about her experiences. It had been quite exhausting and the reactions to their story couldn't have been more different. But in the end everyone agreed. They all would support Camille and help. Camille had been incredibly relieved about it.

Now Camille lay beside Logan in the darkness and thought about everything else. All had said it was not her fault. Nevertheless, she felt guilty and somehow... _used._ This feeling was bad and she didn't get rid of it. She reached out and touched Logan's back. She was glad her dad had allowed Logan to stay with her overnight. His presence calmed her, and her father seemed to know that. Secretly, he was glad that Camille had Logan, because to be honest, he sometimes felt overwhelmed. Nevertheless, he was a good father and Camille loved him very much. Her father had also had to endure a few things in his life, but the worst for him was the death of his wife, Camille's mother.

Cathy Sanders had died only a few years after Camille's birth, and Marc Sanders never really recovered from it. He didn't have a new relationship and never had dates. It was only thanks to his sister Jen and her husband Kenneth - Kendall's parents - that he had somehow survived this time. And, of course, because Camille needed him. Without Cathy it meant that Marc had to be both, father and mother, for Camille. Which often led him to deal more strictly with Camille than was necessary. But he meant well with her and Camille knew that. She had hardly memories of her mother. All she knew about her came from stories about Cathy. But this gave Camille to know how her mother had been. And she was proud to know how much she came to her mother. Camille was also proud of her father and she loved him and her mother very much.

Camille had often wished her mother was still alive. But now she could be glad that it wasn't so. What would Cathy have said to all this? At least she never had to know what Andrew had done to her daughter. It was better so. With this thought, Camille felt tears running down her face. Everything suddenly fell upon her, and she cried, but mute. She lay just there and let the tears run. At least until she could feel someone pulling her towards him and holding her. She turned her head and looked at Logan, who was awake, looking worried and sympathetic. "Do you want to talk?," he asked softly. She shook her head and Logan understood her. He just held her and gave her comfort, without words. Then her lips were on his own. Logan returned the kiss softly, but this time he felt that it was not what Camille wanted. She wanted... _more._ She almost kissed him wildly and Logan wasn't sure what to do. Then his thoughts were briefly distracted as he felt Camille's cool hands on his naked skin. He involuntarily gasped and released his lips from hers. He kissed her neck, but he didn't know what to do with his hands. Camille took this decision from him and led his hands gently to her stomach. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. But before she could feel any more, Logan suddenly broke away from her. There was horror in his face and a bit of embarrassment.

"What's the matter?," Camille asked, coming closer to him. Logan shook his head and looked at her seriously. "No Camille, it doesn't work."

Camille stared at him confused. Logan sighed. "I mean, not now. This is not the right moment... for _that._ Do you understand?"

For a moment nothing happened and Logan was afraid that she would scream at him, but then something else happened. Camille blinked briefly, then slammed her hands against her face. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Logan. I don't know what has come over me. I am sorry."

Logan smiled and pulled her to him. "Hey, I'm not mad or so. But before we do it, we should talk about it. And right now it's really not the right time. Not now. Later."

Camille looked at him, and in her eyes Logan recognized great love for him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Logan raised the eyebrows questioningly. "For what?"

Now she smiled. "Because I have you."

Logan didn't know what to say. He tried to say something, but nothing came. He was just too touched by her words. Camille grinned and kissed him passionately. Then she looked at him with a smile. "Better?"

Logan grinned and nodded. "Yes, much better."

She laughed and lay down again. Logan did the same and then asked, "And, are you feeling better too?"

Camille nodded and snuggled up to him. "Yes. But now I'm tired."

Logan laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "Good night Camille."

"Night Logan," she said softly, closing her eyes.


	20. An unexpected possibility

**Note: The treatment that will described in this chapter is fictional. I'm not sure if there really is such a treatment. But this is, after all, just a story and in stories everything can happen. Right?**

 _ **An unexpected possibility**_

"Okay, Logan. Stop for today." Marcus clapped his hands, and Logan, exhausted but satisfied, fell back on the mat. The ergotherapist looked at him smiling. "Man, I don't know what's going on with you lately, but you've made great progress. Is there anything I should know?"

Logan laughed and shook his head. "Not really. Well, I've got this girlfriend..."

"And?," Marcus asked curiously. Logan smiled. "And she's just _amazing._ "

Marcus grinned. "Aha. So is she the mysterious power that drives you on?"

"Seems so," Logan said, pulling on his shoes. Then he looked questioningly at the therapist and waited for Marcus to help him sit back in the wheelchair. But this time Marcus did not. He seemed to think about something. Logan cleared his throat. "Uh, Marcus... Are you okay?"

Marcus blinked and returned to the real world. "Yes, everything's all right." He looked at Logan, who was still waiting for his help and sighed. Then he said, "Logan... Before you go, I'd like to discuss something with you." He sat down in front of Logan on another mat. Logan looked at him confused. "Uh, okay. What's up?"

"I think it's better if I show it to you," Marcus said, pulling out a flyer from his pocket. For a moment he hesitated, then he handed Logan the flyer. Logan took it and read:

 _ **Clinic and therapy center for people with disabilities of all kinds**_

Logan raised his head and looked more confused. "A therapy center? Why? This therapy is quite sufficient."

Marcus shook his head. "It's not a simple therapy. It's much more than that."

Logan was silent and Marcus explained quickly, "A good friend and colleague of mine is working in this clinic. It's... Well, he recently told me about a treatment that makes it possible that, among other things, people with walking difficulties can walk again. Of course, they will never be able to go as they were used to, but it will still bring a lot."

Logan shook his head. "What does this mean, as they were used to? Some people have been sitting in a wheelchair or have walking problems since their birth."

"Oh, I didn't mention that. The treatment is preferably based on those, who have had these problems through an accident or illness, for example."

Logan just sat there looking at the flyer in his hand, which had begun to tremble slightly. Various emotions flooded his body and he couldn't decide which one to give in first. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked quietly, "So... they could help me, right?"

Marcus hesitated. "One thing I have to add: there are mistakes, of course. There is no one hundred percent warranty that it will work. So, if you decide to do this, always remember that."

Logan nodded and Marcus continued, "But... Yes, it _could_ help you."

Logan gave him the flyer. "Thanks. I will think about it."

Marcus smiled and shook his head. "Keep the flyer. Read it, think about it. Discuss it with your family. But... Don't let others persuade you to do something that you don't want. Remember, it's _your_ decision. And if you have come to a decision, call me."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Marcus."


	21. Decision

_**Decision**_

Logan sat lost in his room by the window, watching the people who were walking outside. In his hand was the flyer. He had read it, more than once, and yet he still didn't know what to do. He hadn't told anyone yet. It was going to be crazy. The idea that he might walk again was almost too good to be true. Logan was also afraid. What if it would not work? So far, he had not been clear, but since he was sitting in a wheelchair, he had always hoped that some sort of situation would come and save him from this fate. Now that this situation was actually there, he hesitated. And Logan also knew why. This was his last hope. If this didn't work, he would definitely have the certainty that he had to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But it would be so great to be able to walk again. And if it didn't work? Desperately Logan buried his head in his hands. The uncertainty lay on his stomach. He was feeling sick. He closed his eyes and wished that this would just stop...

A knock on the door made him startle. He had actually fallen asleep. As he straightened, he felt dizzy. Was that all due to the excitement? At the same time, Logan wondered who was knocking. Carlos? Unlikely. His mom? Possible. The question was answered in the next moment, when he heard a voice ask, "Logan, are you there? Is everything ok?"

Camille. Hastily Logan searched for the flyer. While he had slept, he had fallen from his hand. He found him and stowed him quickly in a drawer. Then he looked at his face, which was reflected in the window glass. He was pretty pale and his hair was a mess. He tried to fix it, and then exclaimed, "Yes, I am here. Come in."

Camille came in. She looked worried. She walked up to him and sat on his bed while she looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Um ... Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Logan tried to keep his voice normal. Camille looked at him incredulously. "Because I tried to call you at least nine times. And you have not responded to my messages. I was worried."

"What?," Logan said confused, reaching for his cell phone. Camille was right. Automatically, he got a bad conscience. He had put his mobile phone on silently, so he could think in peace. He looked at Camille, who watched him closely.

"Sorry. It was on silently."

She frowned, but said nothing. Silence spread out, until Logan finally asked, Tell me, why did you want to reach me?"

"Oh, um ... I wanted to talk to you about something."

Logan was relieved. "That's good, because I wanted to discuss something with you too."

Camille looked at him curiously. "What about?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "Ladys first."

"Okay." She seemed to be thinking about how to start. "Do you remember the day I told the other about Andrew?"

Logan nodded.

"And do you remember ... the night after I told them?"

Now he needed a moment to think about. Finally, he realized. "Yes...," he said slowly. She bit her lower lip. "You said we should talk about it before we do it. Well, you know ... I've been thinking about it and I'm ready."

"Oh ... um, what?" For the first time in two days, Logan forgot his dilemma with the treatment. He stared at Camille. Had she just said that? There was only one problem: He ... was not ready yet. Camille looked at him apologetically. "Too early? I'm sorry. We don't have to if you don't want. But I thought..."

"No. I mean yes. I ... Let's talk."

Their conversation was over. Logan felt strange. It had been so strange to talk about it. But he didn't regret it either. But they hadn't spoken about one thing yet. Until Camille finally ran softly a hand through his hair and asked softly, "When?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Carlos and mom are almost there all the time."

Camille thought. "I think my dad thought he had to go to New York for a few days the next weekend. But it was not yet clear. I will ask him again."

Logan nodded and suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Next weekend? So fast? Camille seemed to notice what was going on in him. She gently stroked his cheek and said, "Hey, nobody forces us to do anything. If it doesn't happen, and my dad is still gone, we can still spend some nice days together."

Logan smiled and nodded to her. Camille beamed at him. And in her gaze Logan could see all her love for him. That was the moment when he made a decision. He would participate in the treatment. Because he knew now that if it didn't work, Camille would still be at his side. Together with her, he would already be able to live his life. She would always be there for him.


	22. Jealousy?

_**Jealousy?**_

They were facing to a huge garden. Behind it stood a big white house. It had at least 5 floors, as Logan estimated. Above the entrance stood in large gold letters:

 _Connor-Parker-Clinic_

There were other buildings as well. Everything seemed inviting and friendly.

"And what now?," Logan asked uncertainly. Sylvia glanced at the entrance. "I think we'll just go inside and ask."

Together with Carlos and Camille they set off. Just before they were at the entrance, they heard someone call, "Hello, can I help you?"

The small group turned around. A young woman came running towards them. She had blonde hair tied to a pony tail and had a friendly and open face. Which irritated Logan at first was the fact that she was dressed in white. Then he realized that she must be part of the staff. Sylvia smiled at her and held out her hand. "Good afternoon, Henderson is the name. We have an appointment with Dr. Parker."

The young woman also smiled and grasped Sylvia's hand. "Hi, I'm Sophie Havering. I work here as an ergotherapist. I can show you the way."

"That would be great," Sylvia replied. The young woman lead them into the clinic and to the elevators. Camille noticed that the ergoherapist was about to give Logan constant glances, who didn't know about it because he was too impressed with the building. They drove to the fifth floor and then walked along a corridor until the ergotherapist finally stopped at a door. She knocked and opened the door. She looked around briefly and then said to someone, "Dr. Parker? The Henderson family is here now."

They heard a man answer something and the young woman turned to them. "Okay, you can go in." She gave Logan a friendly look and added, "I'm curious to see if we'll see each other in the future. I would definitely look forward to it."

"Um ... Yeah, I ... Let's see," Logan said, slightly confused, slightly red. She winked at him, said goodbye of the others, and went away. Camille would have liked to kill her. What was this woman thinking of flirting with _her_ Logan? Her mind was interrupted when a man came to the door. He was already a little older, had a friendly and sincere face and a fairly positive charisma. He smiled at them and led them all to his office. Then he gave each one his hand and said, "I'm glad you're here. I know that you will have many questions and I will be glad to answer them all."

Logan smiled lightly. He liked the kind of doctor. Dr. Parker pulled out a form from his drawer and then looked curiously at Logan. "So Logan, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

Logan nodded nervously. Parker noticed this and smiled calmly at him. "Don't worry, it's nothing worse. Let's start with your age."

"I am sixteen."

Parker nodded and wrote something on the form. "Then I'm assuming you're going to school?"

Logan nodded in agreement.

"OK. Now to the important questions. How long have you been sitting in a wheelchair?"

"For two years."

"What was the reason?"

Logan was silent. Dr. Parker looked up and said quickly, "You don't need to tell me any details. The cause itself is enough for me."

Logan swallowed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at his mother, who nodded. He cleared his throat. "An accident ... well ... It was an car accident."

"Mmh...," the doctor murmured, writing back to the form. "What was the diagnosis? So what are your handicaps?"

Logan sighed. "I'm paralyzed from the hip downwards. I can't move anything, or feel anything. And I have had often back pain since the accident. Apart from that ... I'm fine. The doctors said I was mentally fit. I'm really glad about that."

"I can imagine that. Well, do you have any questions?"

"I have one," Sylvia said. "How does this look exactly with the treatment? What is going on there?"

"Well ... Mainly, we're dealing with ergotherapy. However, this is something more special. We also do intensive muscle training. And I have to say that the treatments are not always easy. Of course, we do everything to make our patients feel good."

"And how long would it take?"

"It is always different. But on the average I would say that it could take several months."

"And does he have to stay here, or can he go home?"

"If he wants to go home, he can do it. But it could be that your son also has to spend a few days here. We have a house for it. But it would never be longer than a week. Usually it is three or four days, but not more than a week."

Sylvia smiled. "Excuse me for bombarding you with questions. I just want to know exactly what my son will expect."

"I can understand that perfectly. And I'm here for your questions."

Sylvia and Logan nodded. The doctor smiled and looked at the form again. "So from my side there is nothing against it, Logan. We can take you."

Logan hesitated. Now the chance had come. His last hope. He looked at the other three who looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and said, "All right. Count me in."

On the way out, Logan read the documents the doctor had given him. Including Logan's first appointment in the clinic for a first examination. Logan wasn't sure what that meant, but as long as it had nothing to do with needles, he agreed. They met the young ergotherapist again. She saw the papers in Logan's hand and beamed at him. "Great. So you said yes?"

Logan grinned and nodded.

"Very beautiful. Then we will meet again soon."

"Yes, looks like that."

She gave him a last smile, then she said goodbye and disappeared. Logan looked at her, smiled slightly, and didn't notice that Camille was not happy at all.


	23. Initial examination

_**Initial examination**_

Logan, together with Camille, was sitting in one of the clinic's treatment rooms, waiting nervously for what would happen. Carlos and Sylvia were not there. The trip to the clinic had been long and when they arrived, Carlos complained that he was hungry. So they had separated. Logan looked at Camille. "What do you think will happen?"

Camille laughed. "Logan, calm down. They will not torture you. Besides, I'm here with you."

Logan nodded. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Parker came in. "Ah Logan. How are you?," he asked, shaking Logan's hand, then Camille's hand.

"Good. Just a bit nervous," Logan answered truthfully.

"Aren't your mother and your brother here?"

Logan smiled. "They're coming. They only get something to eat. My brother is the purest eating machine."

Dr. Parker laughed. "Well, but you have an energetic support here too, so it'll all work out."

"I think so," Logan said, looking with a smile at Camille, who replied his smile.

"Unfortunately, I myself will not be able to carry out the examination. An important meeting came between it. But I'll come back later to discuss the results and make the next appointments clear."

"Okay."

Dr. Parker clapped his hands. "Well, I have to go now. But until my replacement shows up, you can make yourself ready for examination."

"What does that mean?," Logan asked nervously. The doctor smiled. "Take off your shirt, trousers, shoes and socks."

"Um..."

"Don't worry, you can keep the underpants."

Camille had to laugh while Logan turned red. The doctor went out. Camille grinned. "Do you need help?"

Logan shook his head and began to undress. He could feel Camille's eyes on him, which made him smile. Finally, he was ready and looked at her questioningly, "Is everything okay?"

She grinned. "Well ... If all the treatments look like that, I'm not going to miss any of them."

Logan shook his head. "I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are. And you showed it last weekend."

Camille was still quite angry after the first visit to the clinic, but she didn't know exactly what about. She had not talked to Logan about it, and after a short while her mood had improved again. Jealousy had been superfluous. And the following weekend had confirmed this. Camille's father had really flown to New York and Logan had got permission from his mother to be over the weekend at Camille. At first it looked as if nothing would happen, but then ... Yes, then it had happened and neither of them had regretted it. Logan pulled up the eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Camille only grinned and kissed him. There was a knock. The two of them loosened each other hastily and saw to the door smiling. But the smile quickly disappeared from Camille's face when she saw who came in. Nobody else than Sophie Harving. Camille groaned inwardly. That could not be true! The young therapist shook their hands and then glanced at Logan. "Well Logan, so we meet again."

Logan nodded, smiling.

"So, did Dr. Parker tell you what we're going to do now?"

He shook his head. "No, but I hope that it's nothing to do with blood or needles."

Sophie laughed. "No, don't worry. Nothing like that. It's just about figuring out how well your muscles are. So we know what we have to work on."

Logan thought for a moment. "Okay, I think that's fine."

"Good. Then stretch your arms forward."

The examination lasted, and Camille hated every single second. She could hardly stand to see how Sophie's hands touched Logan everywhere. Finally, Sophie said, "So, with your muscle check, we're done. Now there is a stretching exercise."

"What do I have to do?," Logan asked nervously.

"Just lie on your back."

Logan did it.

"Good. Now try to find out if you can handle to bend your leg."

Logan turned pale and shook his head. "I don't think I can do it."

"Try it."

Logan tried, but as expected, without success. Frustrated, he sighed. "Sorry, but I can't."

Sophie smiled encouragingly. "You don't have to apologize, Logan. I'll help you."

Camille saw the therapist take Logan's leg and push it gently up. At first it seemed as if everything was all right, but then something unexpected happened. Logan screamed with pain, "Stop! Stop!"

"Logan!" Camille hurried to Logan, while Sophie frowned and looked at Logan questioningly. "What's happening?"

"My back," Logan gasped with tearful eyes.

"One moment. I'll be right back." The therapist disappeared. Camille stroked Logan's hair. Although Logan was terribly sorry for her, Camille noticed that a very small part of her was pleased that this woman had made such a mistake. The door opened again. Again it was Sophie, but this time Dr. Parker was also there. Worried, he bent down to Logan. "What happened?"

"We've been stretching and as he suddenly complains of pain in the back," Sophie said quickly. The doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Where does it hurt, Logan?"

With a trembling hand, Logan pointed to a certain point on his back.

"Can you turn around?"

Logan nodded and turned to his stomach so that the doctor could examine his back better. He stroked and squeezed several places several times. Finally, he approached the place that Logan had shown him. He paused and frowned. "Does it hurt when I push here?" He gently pressed the spot, and Logan took a sharp breath.

"Do you have any idea what it is,?" Sophie asked. Dr. Parker nodded. "Yes. Look at that." He pointed to Logan's back. Sophie stepped closer to look at it, just like Camille. In one place was a small jagged scar that looked kind of strange.

"Looks like a glass shard," Sophie muttered thoughtfully. Dr. Parker nodded. "Logan, you said you had a car accident. Was there shards there?"

"Yes," Logan said quietly. The doctor nodded. "So ... I guess that at this accident, a shard has cut into your back. Obviously, it has hurt a certain area in your back that has not really healed. Did your doctors tell you about it?"

Logan shook his head. Silence spread. And then Logan asked the question, "Does that change anything? Can I still take part in the treatment?"

Dr. Parker sighed. "We've had such cases before. Not many, but a few. We can continue to help you, but I want to be honest: it will not be easy. You need special help now. Overall, it could also be quite painful and exhausting. And only if you are firmly convinced that you really want to do that, we can help you. It depends on you."

Logan was silent and thought. Was it really worth it? His gaze turned to Camille. No matter how painful it would be, she would be there for him. Then he thought of his father. His father had never given up.

 _"And I will not give up either,"_ Logan thought resolutely. He turned his head and looked straight into Dr. Parker's eyes. "I will do it!"


	24. Given up

_**Given up**_

Several weeks passed, in which Logan suffered much pain. He did everything what the doctors and therapists told him, and yet it didn't help. He simply made no progress. That frustrated him. His family, friends, and, of course, Camille, continued to support him. But it didn't help. And the pain in his back, which always came when he moved wrong, made everything worse…

"Okay, Logan. Next exercise."  
Logan groaned. He was already doing the exercises all morning, which didn't help him anyway. The last days had been the same. He had been back in the clinic for six days. The exercises that he had to do now were better suited to complete them right after each other than just every few days. He had a room for this time. Tired, he looked up at John, who was doing the exercises with him today.  
"Do I really need to? Can't I just take a break?," he asked hopefully. John smiled. "Come on. We're doing this exercise and then you're free. OK?"  
Logan sighed and nodded. What else could he do? John led him to a place where a thick mat was already lying on the floor. However, Logan's eyes were drawn to the bar that was on the mat. He swallowed. "And what now?"  
"Stretch your arms up. As far as you can."  
Logan did it. John walked around him and moved the middle metal bar so that Logan could grab it without problems. Confused, Logan looked at John. What should this exercise do? John nodded encouragingly. "Now, try to pull yourself up."  
Horror broke into Logan's face. He shook his head and released the pole. "No way! I can't do it!"  
"Nothing will happen to you, Logan. I am here for that.  
Logan was silent and didn't move.  
"Come on, Logan. At least try it. Please."  
Logan bit his lower lip. His heart pounded hard and fast against his chest. Then he nodded. "Okay." He stretched his arms out again and grabbed the metal rod. For a moment, he hesitated, then pulled himself up. He expected his back would start to hurt at once, but he did not. Logan actually managed to pull himself up so far that he was standing on his own feet. It was a strange feeling. John smiled. "Well done, Logan."

It happened in a fraction of a second. For a moment, Logan was enthusiastic and surprised at what he had done, the next moment, panicking spreaded in him. His hands began to sweat and threatened to slip. "John, help me!"  
"What's the matter, Logan?," John asked quietly. He didn't seem to notice anything unusual.  
"I ... I'm sliding off! I will fall!"  
"No, you don't fall. Look, you stand on your own feet. It's all right."  
"No!," Logan screamed panicked. "I can't make it! I was wrong. Please, you must help me."  
John now realized that this situation was probably out of control. Quickly, he stood next to Logan and held him. "It's okay, Logan. You can let go now."  
Logan hesitated. Then he closed his eyes and let go. He expected to fall, but the only thing he felt was the powerful arms of the ergotherapist, who slowly lowered him to the mat. There, Logan buried his head in his hands and began to tremble. Calmly John put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Everything went so well."  
Logan shook his head. "I suddenly got panic and couldn't think clearly. I was afraid to fall."  
John sighed. "Okay, I think we'll end for today. Take a rest and then we'll try again tomorrow..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
Logan looked up. "I don't want that anymore. I have enough of the pain. It just doesn't work. I just want to go home. I give up."  
"Logan…," John tried to calm him, but it didn't help. Logan was visibly angry. "No! I don't want to talk about it." He leaned forward to reach his wheelchair, but with anger he moved too fast and lost his balance. He fell and pushed his head. But that was not the reason why he suddenly screamed in pain. It was his back. The pain he had learned to hate in the last few weeks. The pain robbed him of all perception. He didn't know where he was. All he felt was a sensation of his spine being in flames. Logan heard screams, but he couldn't say whether they came from him or from others. All he wanted was that these pains finally stopped…

"I was sure he would make it," Camille said quietly, looking at Logan's sleeping face.  
"It's the same with me," replied Dr. Parker. He stood behind Camille, Sylvia and Carlos, who watched Logan sleep. Dr. Parker had just told him what had happened.  
"What's going to happen to him now? Maybe that was his last chance," Sylvia muttered sadly. Dr. Parker cleared his throat softly. "I would have an offer for you. If you agree, I'll keep Logan's place free until we finally know what he's going to do."  
Hope filled Sylvia. "You really would do that?"  
Dr. Parker nodded gravely. "Yes. But give him time."  
"How long can he keep the place?"  
Dr. Parker considered. "Let's say ... He should have decided within a year."  
Sylvia nodded.  
"I'll get the discharge papers," Dr. Parker said. "He should wake up at any moment." He nodded to them and went away. A little while later, Logan actually moved and opened his eyes. He felt strange. "What happened?"  
"You've become unconscious. The doctors gave you a painkiller so you can sleep," Sylvia said, looking sad at her son. Logan nodded. "Yes, I remember."  
It was briefly silent, and then Logan suddenly said, "I'm so sorry, mom. I really thought I could handle that." He let his head hang.  
"Everything is okay, Logan. We drive home and then we will see. Don't worry." Sylvia hugged Logan briefly, then left him. She noticed the looks between her son and Camille. She turned to Carlos, "Come on, Carlos. We'll get Logan's stuff in the car."  
Carlos was sometimes hard of concept, but this time he understood immediately. "Clear thing," he said, snapping Logan's bag and left the room with his mother. Camille sat next to Logan. Now that they were alone, he was no longer able to look at her. Camille took one of his hands in hers. "What's the matter?"  
Logan swallowed. "I'm afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"Of the answer to my question."  
"Which question?"  
Now he looked at her. "Will you still be with me? Even if I have not made it?"  
"Oh Logan," Camille said softly, taking him in the arm. "Of course I do. I told you I would support you no matter what you wanted to do. It has not changed." She kissed him gently. And although Logan still felt like a failure because he had given up, he was also relieved at the same time. Relieved that Camille would still be at his side.


	25. Premonition

_**Premonition**_

"And you're really sure you're not disappointed by me? I could understand if you were."  
Logan and Camille sat on Logan's bed. Camille was slightly annoyed, because it was not the first time that he asked her this question. She sighed. "Logan, for the last time: I'm not disappointed or angry with you! But if you don't stop right now, it could change very quickly."  
Logan raised his hands. "Okay, okay. All right. I'm sorry." He let his head hang. Camille looked at him compassionately, wondering what she could say, so that he was no longer so distressed. "Besides, it's better for me if you don't have to suffer pain. You've been through enough, it doesn't have to get any worse."  
Obviously, this helped, because Logan raised his head and looked at her curiously. "Really?"  
Camille rolled her eyes. "Sure, of course. Do you really think I like it when you're in pain?"  
He didn't answer, just smiled. Then he pulled her closer to him and asked, "Did I ever tell you what I love about you?"  
Camille wanted to answer 'yes', but then paused. If she thought about it, the answer was 'no'. She shook her head. Logan raised the eyebrows. "Really?"  
"Yes," she said, smiling.  
"Then it's time to change that." He thought for a moment how to start, then said, "You're incredibly strong. You have experienced bad things, but you fight against it and live your life as you like. Not many people do this. You are great, lively, loving ... You made me laugh again and helped me to be happy again. You showed me that you can have a great life with difficult things, that my life still has a meaning. There is so much I can say, but not a single word of it can really express how grateful I am that I have you in my life. You're just the coolest girl in the world."  
Camille looked serious at him. "I love you." It was hard for her to say this. Because of Andrew she had thought that she would never say these words to a boy again. Logan knew about it, and Camille noticed how much he was glad that she said it to him anyway, although it was often so hard for her. A smile spread across his face. "Why?"  
The answer was very easy, "What could I not love about you? You are sweet, compassionate, smart, helpful, loving ... You have the best smile and the sweetest dimples in the world. There is so much love in you. You are always there for others. You..." Camille paused to consider what else she could say, but Logan had clearly heard enough. His face was bright with joy, but his eyes were a little moist. Worried, she asked, "You don't have to cry, do you?"  
Logan laughed. "No, of course not," he said, hugging her tightly. Then he kissed her.

They were standing in front of the house. Logan held Camille's hand in his. He didn't want her to go. "Are you sure my mom should not drive you home?," he asked, looking up at the sky where the sun disappeared and darkness spread. Camille smiled. "It's not necessary, Logan. It is not so far."  
"But it's getting dark," he said. She leaned toward him and stroked his hair. "It's so sweet you're worried, but it's really not necessary. I'm a big girl. I can do it."  
He nodded, reluctantly. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered softly. Logan sighed. "Don't you want to stay here?," he asked. She laughed and kissed him in goodbye. Logan swallowed. "I love you too." Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. It was very unpleasant, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. He wanted to say more. Suddenly, it seemed incredibly important that Camille learned how honestly he meant his words. But Camille had already kissed him on the cheek one last time, said, "Good night, Logan," waved at him, and went away.  
"Camille," he called after her. She turned around curiously. But what he was about to say didn't come over his lips. Instead, he simply said, "Be careful."  
She nodded, smiled and left. Logan looked after her until she had disappeared. The feeling of evil premonition became stronger...

Camille walked along the streets. When she turned a curve to take the shortcut to her house, she remained annoyed. The street had been closed down here and there was no passage. Camille hesitated. When everything was blocked, this meant that she had to take the longer way through the park. During the day, it was not a problem, but now ... briefly, she wondered if she should not just call her dad, but she let it be. She reached the park and walked along the dark paths. She went quickly and was almost at the end as she heard it crack behind her. She wanted to turn around. But before she could do that, she suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and a voice that caused her blood to freeze in her veins said, "Good evening, Camille. I knew I would see you again..."


	26. Sad news

_**Sad news**_

Logan woke up in the middle of the night. Everything around him was dark and quiet. And yet he sensed that something was wrong. He could not tell where this feeling came from. He straightened and switched on the light. Carlos slept peacefully on the other side of the room. Logan hesitated. Then he took a pillow and threw it on Carlos's head. He immediately jumped up and looked around frantically. "What's happening?"  
"Carlos," Logan said quietly. "Do you feel that?"  
"What?," Carlos asked tiredly.  
"I don't know it either. I just feel like something happened."  
Carlos got nervous. Logan made him a bit afraid. "Um ... Shall we go to mom?"  
Logan nodded. Carlos stood up and helped Logan sit down in the wheelchair. Then they left their room and walked down the hall. They were almost in their mother's room when they heard noises in the kitchen. They stopped and Carlos asked, "You do not feel a burglar, right?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but failed.  
"Shall we look?," Logan asked nervously.  
"Wait," Carlos said, opening the door of the bedroom. The two boys saw that Sylvia was not lying in her bed. So Sylvia was in the kitchen. The only question was: Why?  
"Something happened," Logan said, trembling.  
"Not necessarily. Maybe there is a simple explanation," Carlos said. They went to the kitchen. Now they could see their mother. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. The boys looked at each other. Logan cleared his throat and said softly, "Mom..."  
Sylvia turned around. She had been crying. "Why don't you sleep?," she asked worried. The boys looked at each other briefly and Carlos said, "We heard noises and so we wanted to check."  
Sylvia nodded her head. "You should go back to bed. It's..." She swallowed.  
"Mom, what's wrong?," Logan asked urgently.  
"Please mom, tell us what's going on," Carlos said calmly. Sylvia hesitated and then nodded. "All right," she sighed. She came to them and knelt before Logan, took his hand. Confused, Logan looked at her. When she finally spoke, her voice trembled, "Logan ... I'm so sorry, but you have to be strong now. Do you understand?"  
"No, honestly not," Logan said, more confused than before. However, he felt a glimpse of fear and panic in himself. Sylvia took a deep breath and then told the two of them what she had heard from Mr Sanders. When she finished, Carlos was pale and shocked. In Logan's face there was nothing but horrible horror. His eyes filled with tears. Sylvia hugged him and Carlos put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Logie."  
Logan didn't hear the words of his brother. He just felt a mixture of a terrible emptiness and pain. He wanted to scream, but he didn't say a word. He just sat there and let the tears run down his face.


	27. Visit to the hospital

**Hey guys. Excuse me that it took me so long to write. I had a lot of stress during the last three weeks. But now I have vacation and can finally write again. So, have fun with the next chapter.**

 _ **Visit to the hospital**_

"I want to see her."  
This was Logan's first sentence after 24 hours of silence. Sylvia and Carlos looked at him.  
"I don't know if we can, Logan," Sylvia said quietly. "We are not family members and..."  
"I don't care. I just have to see her..."  
Sylvia looked at the begging look of her son. Then she looked at Carlos. He shrugged helplessly. Again she looked at Logan. She could hardly bear to see her son so unhappy, so lost. This emptiness in his normally bright eyes ... She nodded. "OK. Let's go."

According to a nurse, Camille was in the intensive care unit. When the small family arrived at the door to the station, they were stopped by a doctor who called for them, "Can I help you?"  
Sylvia nodded. "Yes. We would like to go to Camille Sanders."  
The doctor frowned. "Do you belong to the family?"  
Sylvia hesitated. "No, but we..."  
"If you don't belong to kinship, you can't see the patient."  
"Listen, this is very important. Look, this is my son Logan. He is her boyfriend and he really worries about Camille. Please, it doesn't take long. He shall see her at least once."  
The doctor remained completely unimpressed. "I don't think that's going to happen. Besides, this will not help either your son or the patient. And..."  
"I don't agree," a voice came from behind the doctor. Mr Sanders came towards them. It was frightening to see how he had changed. He seemed lost, uncertain. He was not shaved and looked tired. And yet he seemed quite determined when he looked at the doctor, who cleared his throat and said, "Mr Sanders, the condition of your daughter is not good. That's why..."  
"You have no idea! I know she would want to see him no matter how she is. The boy is important to her. So allow him to see my daughter, or I complain to your superiors. And besides-" Mr Sanders stopped short, then said softly," Besides, she will not notice it anyway."  
The doctor squinted his eyes, but said nothing more. He waved them through and then went away in a different direction, muttering angrily to himself. Mr Sanders looked after him, shaking his head. Logan cleared his throat. "Thank you, Mr Sanders."  
Camille's father raised a hand. "Call me Marc."  
Logan nodded. "Marc ... I'm so sorry."  
Marc knelt before him. "Me too, Logan." Then he hugged Logan. Logan felt very strange. The embrace reminded him too much of his father. Marc let go of him and straightened. "Come. I'll bring you to her."  
They walked along a long corridor until Marc finally stopped in front of a door. He looked at Logan. "Are you ready?"  
Logan shook his head. "I think you're never ready for anything like that."  
Marc nodded and opened the door. He stepped in and glanced directly at the bed on which Camille was lying. The others also came in. Logan hesitated, but then he took his courage and looked at Camille. Pain spread in him. Camille's face was covered all over with scratches. The same with their arms. He held out a hand to raise the blanket and see where she was still hurt, but Marc shook his head. "Don't do that. You don't want to see that." His voice trembled, and when Logan looked at him, he noticed tears in his eyes. To distract himself, he looked at the monitors and devices to which Camille was attached. His eyes remained fixed on the device, indicating the heartbeat. Camille's heart beat, slowly, but regularly. He put a hand on her own and pressed gently. Still looking at the heartbeat monitor, he asked, "When will she wake up again?"  
Marc was silent. Confused, Logan turned to him. Marc bit his lower lip. "The doctors don't know. They're not even sure if she ever..." His voice broke and he began to cry. Logan was shocked ... and angry. "But she's alive!," he shouted, pointing at the devices. "She must wake up! No, she _will_ wake up! She..." Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. Suddenly everything turned around him. When he looked at Camille, something had changed. Camille was no longer there. Instead, Logan stared into the blood-rimmed face of his father. He screamed in horror. He heard voices around him saying something, but he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes, but the image of his dead father didn't let him go. He fell and felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head. Then he became unconscious.


	28. I will fight!

_**I will fight!**_

When Logan became unconscious, a doctor and a nurse took him to an empty treatment room, and there he immediately supplied his wound on the head. Carlos agreed to stay with Logan until he recovered. Sylvia took care of Camille's father in the meantime. Now Carlos was sitting on a chair next to Logan, looking at his brother with a sad look. He wondered how much a person could actually endure. Carlos was proud of Logan, but at the same time he was afraid. Afraid that Logan would make a big stupidity. And that fear was justified.

A car accident was always a terrible experience, especially if a person dies who loves you. And as if it had not been bad enough, Logan had also suffered a disability. Then came the insults of the others. All turned away from Logan, even his alleged friends. Logan was already down after the car accident and the behavior of the others made everything worse. But then they moved and they met Kendall and the other classmates. And almost all of them were quite nice to Logan, and slowly the hope came that everything would be all right. Then Logan was attacked. The hope of a half-normal life was destroyed again, until Camille suddenly appeared. She was a gift from Heaven, because she helped Logan to get back to life. She showed him that it was okay to sit in the wheelchair and that he didn't need to be ashamed. She made him laugh again and she gave him back the love that was taken away to him when his father died. All this was even more impressive when one considered that Camille had a difficult past too and had a difficult future ahead of her. She supported Logan during the treatment and was there for him when he was no longer able to continue. Because of all these facts, Logan loved her ... And now she was attacked and was in a coma. No wonder Logan had fainted. It was all too much for him. That is why Carlos was afraid. It was difficult now to live without a father, but Carlos couldn't bear to lose his brother. With a trembling hand, he stroked Logan's hair. "Please don't do any stupid things, Logie."  
"Why not?," Logan asked weakly, slowly opening his eyes. Carlos saw pain in his eyes. A pain that certainly didn't come from the injury on his head. He gently pressed Logan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Logie."  
Logan didn't say anything, just staring. After a while he said, "It's all my fault."  
Carlos looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything."  
Logan nodded. "That's the point: I didn't do anything."  
Carlos was silent. Logan looked up at him with a pained face. "Don't you understand? If I were more concerned about this therapy, then I might have already made better progress. Then I could have brought her home and then that would not have happened. It's my fault."  
Carlos shook his head. "That's not true, Logan. You..."  
Logan interrupted him, "Yes, it it's true! I wonder what she found so special about me anyway. She deserves a boyfriend, who can protect her when it comes to it and with whom she can do a lot of things. But she certainly doesn't need one like me, whom she has to take care of all the time. I'm not worth it."  
"Logan ... Don't say something like that. Camille loves you. You know that."  
Logan shook his head. "But why? How can one love someone, who is a depressed, frightened and worthless crip-"  
"Logan!," Carlos shouted angry. "I don't want you to say that word! You are not a cripple, understood? Stop saying this all the time! You're making things worse!"  
Logan said nothing. He stared at Carlos and tears came into his eyes. Instantly Carlos felt absolutely miserable. He moved closer to his brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Logan. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you. That was dumb of me. You're great. Camille knows that, I know it and mom knows it, too. And you're right: Camille will wake up and then everything will be all right. Promised."  
Logan returned the embrace and closed his eyes. He thought of Camille. How courageous she was. She had gone through so much, but she had not let herself be put off. She just kept going. She simply deserved a perfect boyfriend. _"And I will be this perfect boyfriend,"_ Logan thought resolutely. Suddenly the grief and pain had disappeared. Instead, an iron determination spread within him, giving him renewed strength and confidence. Carlos noticed the changed look in Logan's eyes. "Are you all right?," he asked cautiously. Logan nodded. "Yes. I ... I know now what I have to do."  
"And what?"  
Logan took a deep breath. "It is true. Camille loves me the way I am. That's exactly why she deserves a perfect boyfriend and I will make sure she gets him. When Camille wakes up, I'll be able to walk again."  
Carlos stared at him. "You ... You really want to go through it? You know this will not be easy, will it?"  
"For Camille I do everything. I will go back to the clinic and continue the treatment. No matter how difficult it is. This time I will not give up. Besides, I still have you and mom."  
"Sure, of course. Together we can do it."  
Logan smiled. "I'm curious what mom will say."  
"Me too. Wait here, I'll get her." Carlos ran to the door excitedly. But before he went out, he looked at Logan seriously and said, "Hey, Logan..."  
"Yes?"

"I am proud of you. And ... Dad would be proud, too."  
Logan smiled. "Thanks Carlitos."


	29. It goes on

_**It goes on**_

Dr. Parker sat at his desk and read through some documents as it knocked at the office door. "Come in," he called in a friendly voice. An employee opened the door and stuck his head in. "Um ... Dr. Parker, do you have time for a moment? Here is someone who would like to speak to you. He says it's urgent."  
Parker nodded. "Yes of course. Send him in."  
The man nodded and held the door open for someone. As the person entered the office, the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He had already seriously worried whether Logan would continue the treatment. The employee said goodbye, left the office and closed the door. Parker got up, walked around his desk, shaking Logan's hand. "I'm very glad you're back, Logan. I thought..." But he fell silent as he saw the expression of pain and grief on the boy's face. Something had happened. But before he could ask, Logan said, "Dr. Parker, I'm here to continue the treatment. Before you say anything, yes, I am aware that it is not an easy way, but I don't care. I also let myself operate, if that helps my back. I will do all the exercises without complaining. I promise you I will not stop and work diligently, no matter how hard it will be."  
Dr. Parker was speechless for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Of course we will help you, Logan. There is no doubt. But tell me what is the reason for your sudden determination? I see that something has happened. Would you like to tell me about it?"  
Logan hesitated. He wasn't sure if he would be able to talk about Camille. But then he pulled himself together and told him everything. Dr. Parker listened intently and was horrified when he heard about Camille's attack. Now gradually he understood the reason for Logan's decision. When Logan had finished speaking, he looked hopefully at the older man and asked, "So, what does it look like? Will you help me?"  
Dr. Parker was still horrified at what he had just heard. But he nodded, and said, "As I said, of course we will help you. So, how about if you come two or three times a week and..."  
But Logan shook his head before Parker had finished speaking. "I want, no, I _need_ full-time treatment. You have a dormitory for your patients, aren't you?"  
Parker nodded again, but he was a bit surprised. "Okay. If you are really sure, I see no reason to speak against it. Good, then I prepare everything."

And he did. The next day, Carlos looked around the room where Logan would live for the next few weeks or months. "Wow, you even have a TV in here, Logie," he said, almost envious of the flat screen TV on the wall. Logan nodded. "Yes, but I'm not here to watch TV, Carlos."  
"Of course not," Carlos mumbled. Sylvia came in and put a travel bag on the floor. "That was the last."  
"Thank you mom."  
Sylvia looked at her son for a moment, then she went to him and hugged him tightly. "You're doing the right thing, Logan. I'm proud of you. And don't worry, because you are right: Camille will definitely wake up and then everything will be all right."  
Logan didn't answer, just nodded. Then he looked over at Carlos. "How's Kendall?"  
Carlos shrugged. "Sometimes like this; sometimes like that. In the one second he is totally angry and in the other he is crying suddenly. This is really strange. I've never seen him cry. Well, I don't know him so long, but still."  
Logan was silent. He could understand Kendall. Not only Kendall, but also Marc, Jo and probably James, who was also good friends with Camille.  
"We can do it all," said Sylvia, looking at her watch and standing up. Logan looked at her in surprise. "You must go?"  
His mother nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid. We have to drive a bit longer and Carlos has to go to school tomorrow."

Carlos grimaced. "I can stay home," he said hopefully, and Logan had to laugh. Sylvia smiled, but shook her head. "No, you have to take care of your friends, Carlos. They need you now."  
Carlos nodded. "Yes, that's right."  
Sylvia leaned over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she embraced him again. "You can do it, Logan. I know that. And you can always call. No matter how late it is. And of course we keep you up to date. OK?"  
Logan nodded. She smiled and stroked his hair. "You're so brave, do you know? You have passed through so much and still keep going."  
Logan shook his head. "I only do it for Camille." When he spoke her name, he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed several times to get rid of this feeling and then said, "Well, you should go now. Otherwise you'll be in a traffic jam or something."  
Sylvia looked at Logan worried. She knew that Logan had deliberately distracted from the subject of Camille. She nodded to him and kissed him again on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."  
"You too," Logan said, watching his mother go to the door. She opened it and looked at Carlos, who had not moved. "Carlos, are you coming?"  
Carlos nodded. "Yes mom, I just wanted to ask Logan something. Doesn't take long."  
She nodded, smiled at Logan and went. When she was gone, Logan looked at his brother curiously. "What's up?"  
Carlos took the bagpack that he carried on his back, put it on the ground, and opened it. A second later he pulled something out and held it to Logan. "Take this."  
Logan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Carlos… That's not possible. That's your..."  
"My lucky helmet," Carlos interrupted. "Yes. But I think you need luck more than I do at the moment. You just have to promise that you will treat him well."  
Logan stared at the black helmet in Carlos' hands. The last gift that Carlos had from Jeffrey. That's why this helmet was so important to Carlos.

"Are you really sure?"  
Carlos nodded and Logan had rarely seen so much determination in the face of his brother. He took the helmet in his hands. "Thanks Carlitos. I promise I'll take care."  
"Good," Carlos said, smiling again. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Well," Carlos said slowly. "Mom is waiting and it's getting late."  
"Yes, I should be sleeping. I have to get up early tomorrow."  
"Me too." Carlos didn't want to leave his brother. Especially not when he was thinking about what had happened the last time he had left Logan alone. Logan was attacked. But this would not happen. Logan was in good hands here. Carlos sighed. "OK. Then take good care of yourself, Logie," he said, hugging his brother. Logan replied the embrace. "You too. And especially keep an eye on Kendall. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"I hope the same for you," Carlos said, warning, but he laughed. Logan smiled. "See you, Carlos."  
"Yes, do it well, Logie."


	30. Three months

**Hey, dear reader. Sorry for the long wait again. I will try to improve myself.**

 _ **Three months**_

For three months, Logan was back in the clinic. During this time he changed. He was no longer sad, he was angry. But this rage helped him. He took every exercise, always did his best and never complained. In truth, he was not talking much. He was just concentrating on his plans. From morning to night, he was struggling, so the therapists and doctors had forced him to stop and pause. But for Logan, every moment he was not practicing was a waste of time. It was especially bad after the back surgery. Because after that he could not move and had to wait until the doctors allowed him. Three operations had been needed to deal with his problem. Logan celebrated this by working even harder than before. But he was not in the clinic all the time. At least twice a month, they sent him home for a few days. The first time Logan had refused. He couldn't waste any time, he had to go on. Finally, Dr. Parker talked to him personally and told him that Logan had to follow the rules; on the other hand, he couldn't take part in the treatment. But Logan was only at home to shower and sleep. The rest of the time he spent with Camille in the hospital. She still had not woken up and in the meantime the police worked in that case. The policemen were sure that this was not a normal attack, and the investigations confirmed this. When they asked the others if they had any idea who could be responsible, they all had the same name: _Andrew_. After the policemen had heard the story, they at least believed that he could have a motive. Surely they were only when they could not find him. Their colleagues in New York were looking for him in vain. This seemed strange to the policeman. If he was innocent, he would have been there too. The longer they searched for him, the more they were sure that he had been the culprit. In the meantime they were looking for Andrew everywhere and the police assured them that it was only a matter of time before they had him. But even if the police would find Andrew, there was still a problem. They could not prove anything without Camille's statement. If Camille did not wake up, he would get away and unfortunately the doctors still couldn't tell if or when she would wake up. It all contributed to the fact that Logan's mood was not improving, of course. He made good progress, but what would bring him that if Camille did not wake up again?

Once again Logan was with Camille. His face was full of pain when he looked at her. Normally he held this pain and grief back when he was in the clinic. But every time he came back, he only had to look at her, and the pain came over him with such force that sometimes he couldn't even breathe. He ran his fingers over her hand. She was cold. He glanced at the monitor, which recorded the heartbeat. The jagged, green lines, which glimmered over the screen at regular intervals, soothed him somewhat. When he looked at her again, he could not prevent his tears from coming. Three months and nothing had changed. On the one hand this was good, but on the other hand...  
"Please, Camille, you must wake up. Don't do this to me or the others. We need you ... _I_ need you. What will become of me when you are not with me?" He paused, thinking about it. Yes, what would happen to him when the worst happened? Thanks to Camille, he had returned to life. If she was not there, would he still have the strength to continue? Before he had known her, he had been a total wreck. She had made him happy again. When she was gone, what then? The question worried him.  
"Please, I can't bear another death. When you're gone, I'll go crazy. Then I just can't anymore. I am afraid of these thoughts because I know they are true. Please don't allow this. Wake up and help me. Please, Camille, I love you."  
No answer, as expected. But he heard another voice, "Logan..."  
It was Carlos. Hastily, Logan wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and turned around. "What's up?"  
Carlos looked uncertain. "We must go. The time for visits is almost over."  
Logan nodded. "Okay. I'm coming."  
Carlos went out and Logan turned back to Camille. He sighed heavily, bent down, and touched her forehead with his lips. Then he gently stroked her cheek. "I love you," he whispered before turning away from her and leaving the room.


	31. Hope

**Hey guys, before it goes on with the story, I unfortunately have to tell you that we are now gradually approaching the end of the story. There will only be three chapters. So, and since you are now warned, it goes on.**

 _ **Hope**_

It happened a month later. Logan was visiting his family again. It was in the middle of the night, and he and Carlos slept in their room as fast steps were heard from the stairs. A second later, the door flew open and Sylvia rushed into the room of her sons. "Logan, Carlos, wake up!"  
Logan, who could sleep badly in the last time anyway, woke up suddenly. It took a moment longer for Carlos. "Mom..." he murmured sleepily. "So what's going on?"  
"Get up and get dressed. We have to go."  
"Why?"

Sylvia took a deep breath. "Kendall has called. He..."  
"What?!"

Sylvia nodded hastily. "Yes. I don't know what's going on. He just said we should get to the hospital as soon as possible."  
Carlos jumped out of bed and began to dress, while Logan glared at his mother. "Mom … Do you think she is..."  
Sylvia looked at him sympathetically. "I really don't know, Logan. We can only hope for the best. Hurry up." She went out and Carlos looked at his brother. "Can you manage it alone?"  
Logan shook his head desperately. "Not fast enough."  
Carlos nodded and helped him. Finally they sat in the car. Logan stared out into the night. His heart tugged violently, he couldn't think clearly. The horror didn't let go of him. Then he felt Carlos' hand on his shoulder. He knew that Carlos tried to give him comfort and strength, but that didn't help him.

At last they reached the hospital. After Carlos had helped Logan in the wheelchair, they quickly entered the building. No one was waiting for them in the entrance area, so they made their way to the intensive care unit. As they stepped out of the elevator, Kendall suddenly ran to them. Logan glanced at his face and what he saw there was enough to drive him crazy: Kendall's face was full of tears. Logan shrieked in horror. "No!"  
Kendall knelt down in front of Logan. "Logan..."  
"No! That can't be true! No!"  
Carlos and Sylvia stared at Kendall, who now lifted his arms and grabbed Logan firmly by the shoulders. "Logan! Listen!"  
But Logan could not and would not listen. He cried and screamed until a sharp pain on his cheek made him stop. Kendall had slapped him. He looked directly into Logan's eyes. "Logan ... She's alive! Camille is awake! She'll get well again!"  
Logan heard the words but could not believe them. "That ... can not be. You ... the tears ..."  
Kendall nodded slowly. Now Logan seemed to be fully aware of him. He looked at Kendall. Yes, Kendall's face was full of tears, but it tears of joy. And now Kendall beamed all over his face as tears still rolled down his cheeks.  
"Is she really awake?"  
Kendall nodded, still smiling. Logan paused for a moment, then began to cry again. Carlos looked at him confused. "Logan, don't cry. Didn't you hear it? You don't need to cry. Everything is alright."  
But Sylvia, who had now embrace Logan, said with a smile, "Everything is alright, Carlos. He knows it."  
Carlos, still unable to understand Logan's tears, looked at Kendall with a grin. "I'm so happy for you."  
Kendall nodded gratefully and Carlos hugged him. Now Logan ran a trembling hand over his face, then asked, "Can I see her?"  
"Can _we_ see her?" Carlos corrected him, and Sylvia and Kendall smirked.  
"Sure." Kendall walked ahead of them. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything on the phone. I ... I was still completely overwhelmed."  
"It's all right, Kendall," Sylvia smiled. They reached the entrance of the station and saw Marc coming out of his daughter's room. He also had tears in his face, but he smiled. When he saw them, he came toward them. Sylvia hugged him. "I'm so glad Camille is doing well."  
He nodded gratefully, then looked at Logan, who was incredibly nervous.  
"Are you okay, Logan?"  
Logan nodded. "Yes, I ... Can I..." He glanced at Carlos, who had raised his eyebrows.  
"I mean ... Can _we_ see her?"  
Marc still smiled. "Of course."  
Kendall cleared his throat, "I go back downstairs. Jo and James are coming soon."  
Marc nodded and Kendall disappeared. They came to the room when Kendall's parents just left. Smiling, the two of them saw the new arrivals. Logan was getting more nervous. Marc smiled at him soothingly, then nodded to him, encouraging. Logan swallowed and entered the room first. It was frightening how familiar this room had become to him in the last four months. It seemed to have changed nothing in it, except...  
"Hey."  
This voice. The voice from which Logan had thought that he would never hear it again. This wonderful voice. He stepped closer to the bed, and now he could see her. Camille looked very tired and exhausted and yet she had a smile on her face when she looked at Logan. Thousands of thought shot through his head, but he was not able to put even one of them into words. He just sat there and stared at her. Camille sat up cautiously and took his hand in hers. "Logan ... What's wrong?"  
The moment he heard his name from her mouth, the reality hit him again, and again he began to cry. However silent. He sat and cried quietly, while Camille leaned forward and embraced him. She gently stroked his hair and over his back and glanced over his shoulder at Sylvia and Carlos, who smiled and waved at her. As soon as Logan's outburst had come, it quickly disappeared again. He straightened up and looked at her and now he smiled. He reached out a hand, but he didn't know where to touch her without hurting her. So he just gently stroked her cheek and brought her back to smile. When Logan saw this smile, he swore that from now on he would do anything to see this smile as often as possible. He cautiously kissed her forehead and put his hand on hers. He felt Camille intertwine her fingers with his, whispering in her ear, "I love you." Then Logan could not stand it any more. He gently pressed his lips against her own and kissed her. Never had it felt better to kiss her. Logan lost himself completely in this feeling until he heard a laugh behind him and then the voice of Camille's father, "I can imagine how much you must have missed this, but, Logan, maybe you should go easy on my daughter."  
"Dad," Camille murmured half amused, half annoyed. Logan pulled back and winked at her before turning to the others. "I'm sorry, Marc."  
"Now it's our turn," Carlos said and he and his mother came to Camille and embraced her. When Kendall finally appeared with Jo and James, Logan and Carlos retreated into a corner to make room for them. Sylvia was already back in the hall and was engaged in a conversation with Kendall's parents. Logan watched Camille talking to Kendall, Jo, James, and her father when Carlos asked him softly, "When will you tell her, or better, show her?"  
Logan sighed. "When this whole theater is finally over."  
Carlos nodded. He knew what Logan meant. It would take a few more weeks until everything was all right again.

They did not know how long they were already in hospital, when the doctor told them all that it was time to leave, because Camille needed rest now. Marc had insisted on staying with his daughter and the doctor had agreed. Kendall had also wanted to stay there, but his parents had prevailed. Sylvia, Carlos and Logan had to say goodbye. Logan sat at Camille's bed again, looking worried that she was visibly uncomfortable. So that the others could not hear it, he asked softly, "What's the matter?"  
Camille hesitated, took a deep breath and then said, "I ... What if I fall asleep and don't wake up again? When..." She did not finish the sentence and blushed. Logan swallowed. He could guess what was going on in her. "Don't worry. This is highly unlikely. Your father will be with you all the time and take care of you."  
Camille looked at her father, who was talking to the doctor and a nurse. She nodded, but didn't seem convinced. She was afraid of falling asleep. The doctor came to her with her father. "How do you feel, Miss Sanders?"  
Camille nodded. "Good."  
It was clear that the doctor did not believe her. Camille was red again when she said softly, "I ... I'm just afraid of falling asleep. I know that is silly, but…"  
The doctor smiled. "You don't need to be embarrassed. This is the case for many patients who have awakened from a coma. If you want, we will give you something that will soothe you and make you sleep peacefully."  
Camille thought for a moment, then nodded. But something still seemed to oppress her, and finally she asked hopefully, "Can Logan stay here at least until I fall asleep?"  
Logan looked at his mother, who smiled and nodded. The doctor thought, then nodded. "All right." He examined Camille, told her that he would return when she had slept, and then took leave of them. The nurse stepped towards them with a smile. In her hand she held a small medicine bottle. Camille looked nervously at Logan. He and her father were now sitting to the left and right of her. Logan smiled calmly, took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything is alright. You will be able to sleep without nightmares. And later I'll be back with you. Promised. But now you need rest. Your father is with you all the time. Everything is alright."  
She nodded, but still looked so worried that Logan closed her tightly into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and tried to breathe calmly. Marc nodded to the nurse and she let a few drops from the bottle in the access to Camille's arm run. Then she said good-bye and said she was going to see them from time to time, then she went out quietly. Logan let go of Camille gently. Already she felt the first signs of sleep. Her body relaxed. Tired she looked at her father, who smiled at her affectionately. And she heard Logan's gentle and soothing voice, which told her once more that everything was all right and that she would sleep peacefully. He kissed her and stroked her hand. Someone pulled the blanket higher, so that her body was now completely covered, and then she heard Logan's voice in her ear again, "Now sleep Camille. I love you."  
Camille wanted to tell him the same. Wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how grateful she was to him for everything. But just at the moment when she wanted to open her mouth to pronounce these words, the medicament finally worked and she fell asleep.


	32. The perfect boyfriend

_**The perfect boyfriend**_

Two months later:

Slowly Logan and Camille strolled through the park, while Logan watching Camille from the corner of his eye. She was far more relaxed and cheerful than in the last time. Logan was happy, because the last two months had been really exhausting.

As it turned out, it had actually been Andrew who had attacked Camille. However, he had not planned to do anything bad to her. He only wanted to teach her a lesson because she had dared to break up with him. He had hit her, and her head bounced against a stone. When Andrew noticed that she was no longer moving, he panicked and ran away. The police had finally found him and he told them everything. Then came the trial. However, no one was really satisfied with the judgment. The judge refused a prison sentence and instead ordered that Andrew should be brought into a psychiatry, because a psychiatrist's opinion revealed that Andrew was suffering from a mental disorder. After the trial, Marc suggested that the family should leave for some days to process the last events. He offered Logan and his family to come along, but they refused. Logan missed the time together with Camille, but he was relieved that she was not there for a few days, because he still had some things to do, of which Camille didn't know anything about it. Today this should change.  
Logan stopped his wheelchair. Camille looked at him confused. "Everything okay?"  
He nodded, clutching nervously the black sports bag, which was on his lap. He looked around and saw a tree. He pointed to it. "How about you going there?"  
"And what about you?," Camille asked. Why did he behave so strangely? Logan looked at her seriously. "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course," she replied. He smiled. "Then sit down."  
Still confused, Camille went over to the tree, sat down on the grass, and leaned back against the tree trunk. "And now?"  
"Close your eyes."  
"What are you up to?," she asked.  
"Just trust me."  
Sighing, Camille closed her eyes. She heard Logan open the zip on the sports bag and take something out. There was a metallic sound that Camille was familiar, but she couldn't figure it out. Finally Logan's voice sounded again, "Open your eyes, Camille."  
Camille opened her eyes. Her first glance fell on the wheelchair ... He was empty! Frightened, she glanced to the side and then she saw him. He was standing right next to his wheelchair. Panic rose in her. "Oh, God, Logan! Watch out! You will fall! "  
But Logan did not fall. Now Camille realized the two crutches. In her head, the thoughts were racing like crazy, but before she could say anything, Logan shouted to her, "That's not all." He bit his lower lip and clutched the two crutches firmly. Then he raised one foot. At the same moment, Camille realized what Logan had been up to. _'He can't do that. That's crazy! He'll be hurt,'_ she thought horrified. And then Logan leaned on the crutches straightened and set the second foot forward. Then another step ... and another. Until he finally stood before her. His muscles trembled violently, but he grinned. "Surprise!" He wanted to sit down, but with the crutches this was not easy, so Camille helped him. Then she said in astonishment, "I don't understand anything at all. How ... Why?"  
Logan sighed and stared into the blue sky for a moment. Then he said, "When Andrew ... When I saw you in the hospital, I went crazy. I couldn't stand to see you like that. This was too much for me. I became unconscious and when I woke up later, I realized I wasn't allowed to give up. I was firmly convinced that you would wake up again. But there was something else why I couldn't give up. I felt guilty. If I had not sat in a wheelchair, I could have accompanied you home, and then the attack would never have happened. You've been through so much ... That is why you deserve a boyfriend, who is there for you when it comes to it and can protect you and take care of you. With which you can do everything, wherever and whenever you want, without restrictions. In other words, you deserve a boyfriend, who is perfect. And ... And I wanted to be this boyfriend. And I knew quite well that there was only one way for me to become such a boyfriend: I had to manage to walk again. So I continued with the treatment. It was very difficult, but this time I didn't give up. I had made a point of being able to walk again as soon as you were awake again. It will never be the same as before the accident. But all in all, I've made good progress, so hopefully my life will be a little easier from now on. At least as long as you are with me, I know it will be easy."

While Logan had spoken, Camille had been quiet all the time, and had listened to him. She couldn't believe that anyone had taken so much pain and risk just to make her happy. She knew how hard it all had been for Logan and yet he had not given up. Because he wanted to make her happy. Logan pulled away from the sight of the blue sky and turned his head to look at Camille. When his eyes finally found hers, she smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. Then she hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you."  
"For what?," Logan asked, a bit surprised.  
"That you're the best ... no, the most perfect boyfriend ever."  
Logan couldn't answer. He was just sitting there, holding Camille in his arms and beamed happily over his whole face.


	33. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The day was coming to an end and the shadows became longer. Silence spread in the surroundings. At that moment, two people stepped out of the shadows and into the remaining sunlight. A girl and a boy. The girl held a bouquet of flowers in her hands and looked interested, but also somewhat depressed. The boy next to her used crutches to get ahead. He also looked around and in his face a mixture of reverence and grief was reflected. They reached a white gate. The girl held the door open, and he walked slowly past her. He held his breath involuntarily. They now walked more slowly, looking at the small paths and gravestones of the cemetery. Finally the boy stopped in front of one of these graves. His heart pounded painfully against his chest. He wanted to kneel down, but had problems with the crutches, so the girl helped him. She knelt down too, and the silence of the surroundings was now on both of them.  
"I can't believe it was really three years ago," Logan said softly, his eyes fixed on the photo of the gravestone. Camille also looked there. On the picture were four people to be seen. In the middle knelt a slender man with black hair, who had laid his two arms around two little boys, who both grinned at the camera. At the side of the man stood a woman who had laid an arm around him with a smile. Camille looked into the friendly face of the man and saw a smile that she immediately recognized. "He has your smile," she said softly. Logan shook his head and had trouble fighting the tears. "No ... I got his. He..." His voice broke and he turned his head to the side. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't work. It felt as if he could no longer breathe. But he didn't want to cry. Because then he probably would not be able to stop and that was not what he wanted. Not when Camille was with him. He wanted to show her that he could be strong. Then suddenly there was an arm that lay around his shoulders, a small hand that ran over his hair, soft lips that kissed him on the cheek, and a soft voice in his ear that whispered, "It's okay, Logan. You're not alone. I'm with you."  
This was enough to make the rest of his self-control disappear. He put his head on her shoulder and began to cry. He had never felt the way he felt now. Not even at the funeral. In truth, he could hardly remember that day. He had been too much in his horror. His father was gone and he would have to sit in the wheelchair for the rest of his life. He had hardly managed to say goodbye to his father. Even after the funeral, he had not had the time to process it, because after that the bullying began. No compassion, only contempt. But now it was different. Now he had Camille. He gently lifted his head and looked at her slightly smiling. "You would have liked him."  
She nodded. "I'm sure. The question is, would he have liked me?"  
Logan's smile grew. "He would not have liked you, he would have loved you."  
Camille smiled. Logan sighed deeply, wiping his last tears from his face. He felt now quieter, more peaceful. "Let's go," he said softly. Camille looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? We can still stay here. "  
Logan took a last look at the photo, looked into the face of his father. And this picture was what now took place in his memories. Not the frightening and blood-stained face in this damn car. No, this face, at this photo, would always appear in his head when he thought of his father. His gaze wandered on, and finally he hung on the inscription of the gravestone. More precisely, on the last two sentences, which were carved into the stone:

 _The people we love and who love us never leave us completely. Even in death, their love is still with us._

 _'How true,'_ Logan thought, glancing at the dark sky. No matter where he was or where he was going, his father would always be with him. With him and his family. Logan knew that now, so he didn't mind leaving the cemetery. He looked at Camille, who had been watching him and nodded. "Yes I'm sure. Let's go."  
Camille helped him get up and then bent to place the bouquet of flowers right before the grave. As she straightened, Logan stretched out an arm and pulled her closer. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her. Camille replied the kiss and when she finally broke off, she asked softly, "How are you?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

 **So, that's the story. I hope you liked it and I would like to thank everyone who has read it.** **See you.**

**Firerush**


End file.
